Because I'm Not Popular, I'll Try To Go Out With A Hero
by thatoneguy655
Summary: Tomoko Kuroki is finally 18 and moving to NYC! There she meets someone who is almost as timid and shy as her, Peter Parker. She'll also find love with a hero named Spider-Man. Can she overcome her shyness so she can get with the wall-crawler, or will the only thing that will be able to comfort her is her video games, and sexual fantasies? Find out in this Watamote/Spider-Man fic!
1. Chapter 1:Meeting

New York City. A place that is home to people like Deadpool, and Iron Man. This isn't about them though, well, kinda, they both make appearances, y'know what, I'm getting ahead of myself, let's move on. This is about Spider-Man and someone else. Spider-Man is about 17-18 at this time. Finishing up high-school, almost entering summer, and some time before entering college. He has been Spider-Man for about 2-3 years. Even though he seems to just exert confidence, underneath the mask, the tights, and the secret identity, he is still Peter Parker, shy, timid, and without any friends. Now we'll move on to the other main character...

Tomoko Kuroki is our other main character, she still rather unpopular in her hometown. It is about 3-4 years since the beginning of the original manga. Tomoko has already finished high school, and plans on moving else where. She was thinking somewhere in the states, and she decides why not movie to New York City? She mainly wants to move there because of the famous super-heroes. Not many super-heroes are in Japan, well, not in this continuity anyway. She leaves her family and is now in New York City. She finds that America, especially NYC is different from her hometown. She has enough money to afford her own apartment as of right now at least.

She does nothing in New York except stay in that apartment of hers, playing those dating sims of hers, or just watching TV. She finds that American television is different from the television of Japan. She begins thinking to herself "Ugh, there's no way I'm going to be able to meet any people sitting here all day! I need to do something to get a boyfriend." She decides to take a nice little walk. She doesn't even know that this walk could change her life forever!

While leaving the apartment, she runs into another person who is living there. His name? Peter Parker. While she was walking, she just bumped into him, and they both tripped. They both said at the same time "S-sorry." They both got up and they both just stared at each other for awhile. Peter just scratched the back of his head and was on his way. Tomoko stood there and wondered who was that guy, and why was he in such a hurry?

So Tomoko finally gets outside. Maybe she'll see a hero save the day, maybe she'll be saved by a hero! Who knows? While she's taking a nice stroll, she runs into this rather big guy. He just grins, and Tomoko just stands there, frightened, and alone. She just thought to herself "I knew it, going out would lead to my death. It was bound to happen eventually." Then she hears a loud *THWIP!* and the thug was suddenly thrown into the air by what looked to be some kind of webbing.

Out from above comes the scream of "WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" and then he lands. It was him, it was Spider-Man. Now if Tomoko knew any heroes back in Japan, it was Spider-Man, we all know how popular Spider-Man is in Japan. Anyway, Spider-Man looked at Tomoko and said "Don't worry citizen, I'm not gonna have anyone hurt in my town." Tomoko just stood there, in shock and awe and thinks "Come on Tomoko, say something, anything!" and out of her mouth just slipped the words "Th-thanks." Spider-Man then looked at her and said "Shy, huh? I know that feeling all too well." and he just looked at her and said "I haven't seen you around here, you're new, aren't you?" She just stood there, she had no idea what to say, there was nothing she COULD say.

Then Spider-Man swung away, and Tomoko directed her eyes at Spider-Man's...ummm...how should I say this, Spider-Man's bottom area and thought "He totally isn't wearing any underwear."

Spider-Man then sat on some building near by and thought "I swear I've seen her somewhere before, that's right, I've seen her around the apartment! I do believe her name is Tomoko Kuroki. O-oh yeah, she's the girl I bumped into at the apartment." So Spider-Man laid down and began thinking how long was he gonna be out tonight, and when he should head back to the apartment.

Meanwhile Tomoko began thinking about Spider-Man, and by thinking, I mean began having sexual fantasies about Spider-Man. Until she just began moaning outloud. When she opened her eyes, everyone was looking at her, and she just casually slipped away. "Oh Spider-Man..." she began thinking to herself "I have to get back to my apartment for...certain reasons." She began running, until she ran into Doc Ock. Once again, she froze up and Ock said to her "OUT OF MY WAY YOU INFERIOR MINDED CREATURE!" She just stood there, and slowly began to move away, and then she heard four loud *THWIP!* noises, and Ock's tentacles were suddenly webbed up to the wall.

Then Spider-Man came down and said to Ock "Look at the big fish I caught today!" and proceeded to knock Ock out and webbed him up to the wall. "Spider-Man then walked up to Tomoko and said "You have a knack for getting in trouble, don't you?" Tomoko's thoughts were in a rush, and she just said "Y-yes." Spider-Man then said "Listen, you don't need to be shy." Tomoko then yelled "I THINK YOU'RE REALLY CUTE" Spider-Man stood there and said "Good thing we're in an alley, let's hope no one heard you. Kidding aside, you're pretty cute too, Tomoko."

Spider-man then thought to himself "Aw crap, she totally heard me say her name, didn't she?" Tomoko thought to herself "He thinks I'm cute AND he knows my name? He totally wants me. I think I totally want him too" Spider-Man just stood there, awkwardly, and said "I-I'll be seeing you around." and he swung away. Tomoko followed him though. She ran throughout the streets and saw Spider-Man swing into the apartment window. Tomoko then smirked and thought "Spider-Man is living right next to me. This has to be one of the better days of my life."

Tomoko just ran up the stairs until she got to the door of the room Spidey went into. She knocked on the door, and heard someone say "JUST A MINUTE!" and then Peter Parker opened the door.

Peter said "May I help you?" Tomoko was shocked, and said "Y-you're Spider-Man?" Peter went wide eyed, and these words slipped from his mouth "Wh-what? No, no, I-uh just take pictures of Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle is all." Tomoko looked at him with suspicion, and said "I-uh, s-saw him g-go into your window though." Peter looked at her, and had these thought within his head "Damn it, I knew this would happen, it was only a matter of time before someone caught me. Maybe that's why she was getting captured so much, maybe she's working for Jameson! Possibly Green Goblin. Cute girl shows up, and gives you attention, then she's revealed to be a spy for one of my enemies! Typical Parker luck!" Tomoko stared at him and thought "Wow, he's just as cute under the mask. You're scoring a big one, Tomoko, wait until I tell Yuu and Tomoki."

After a few minutes, Peter finally said something "So who's paying you to spill my secret identity? I might be able to double it." Tomoko look at him curiously and said "N-no one is paying me to find out anything." Peter then began stroking his chin and thought "She's telling the truth, my spider sense would be going off like crazy if she were lying." so Peter invited Tomoko inside...


	2. Chapter 2:Spidey's Friends and Moving In

As soon as Tomoko entered, she noticed that Peter was a nerdy fellow. He had some comics lying around, and some video games around the floor. Peter said "Sure, it's a bit of a mess, but it's the only home I currently have." Tomoko just walked around the room and was completely silent. That's when Peter heard a knock on the door, and he opened it. It was Venom, and Deadpool. Peter asked "What are you guys doing here?" Venom responded "We're giving you a housewarming party, Parker." Peter was baffled and said "Guys, I moved into here, like, 5 months ago. It's too late for a housewarming, errr, apartmentwarming party."

Deadpool saw Tomoko and said "Hey Peter, finally getting a girlfriend, you crazy introvert. She looks a bit on the cuckoo side if you ask me." Peter then responded to Wade by saying "Like you have any room to judge who's crazy." Venom then said "Yeah, Wade, let us judge who's crazy or not. Parker, she's totally crazy, just look at her." Peter looked at Eddie and said "You don't have room to talk either, Eddie, you almost killed me for taking your low-paying job." Venom then growled and said "AND WE SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" Tomoko walked up to the arguing three, and just stared at Venom and Deadpool, with her mouth agape. She thought "These are his only friends? He might be better off without 'em. They're fucking crazy."

Deadpool noticed her staring and said "See anything you like? As in, me?" Peter then said "Wade, your pickup lines never work on anyone. At least, anyone with common sense." Wade yelled "I AM A WONDERFUL MAN! MY PICK-UP LINES ARE THE GREATEST!" Deadpool then looked at Peter and said "If she's dating you and not me, she has poor taste, why would anyone pick the scrawny nerd over the muscular and handsome Deadpool!" Venom then grabbed Spider-Man and said "YOUR MOUTH WILL GET YOU KILLED! IF NOT BY US, THEN BY SOMEONE ELSE!" Deadpool then smacked Venom in the face and sad "NO, BAD BOY, BAD, BAD BOY!"

Tomoko then walked into the little kitchen area Pete's room had, and sat on a chair and ate a sandwich. Peter then said "I'm gonna let you guys in I suppose, I swear if you two mess up the fridge again..."

Deadpool said "Finally, I was getting sick of threatening the neighbors. Did you know that someone next door has a dating game with you in it? It's pretty damn hot, I mean, it's pretty damn lewd." As soon as Deadpool said that last words of that sentence, Tomoko looked at him with anger and thought "If I could get that loser to shut his mouth for one minute it'd be better, he's embarrassing me in front of everyone. Everyone with a mouth like his should have their mouths sewn shut, an-."

Her train of thought was interrupted when Venom opened the fridge and began gorging down everything in there and Peter yelled "EDDIE! WHAT DID I TELL YOU! GET OUT OF THE FRIDGE!" Tomoko looked at Venom and thought "Yeesh, he sure has strange companions, I'm sure he has more friends than this right, I mean, he's Spider-Man." Deadpool then whispered to Peter "Dude, I can hear her psychopathic thoughts. She's a goddamn little psycho, I swear." Peter then looked at Deadpool and said "Are you sure you aren't just hearing voices again, or are you just doing that breaking the 4th wall stuff again?" Deadpool said "If I were breaking the 4th wall, I would be noting on how impossible this whole scenario is, and how the author of this is possibly delusional and pointing out to him that I should be the one getting a girl here. That's how you break the 4th wall!"

Peter, Venom and Tomoko looked at Deadpool, all of them were confused and wondering what Wade's problem was. Eddie then asked Peter "Hey Parker, how come your girlfriend over there ain't talkin'? She's more shy than you are! You'll both be wallflowers together! HAHA!" Peter looked at Eddie and said "Eddie, first of all, she isn't my girlfriend, second of all, yes she is shy, more shy then me, I never thought I'd meet someone like that."

Tomoko was shocked when Peter said they weren't dating, and she thought "Wait, I'm not his girlfriend? Oh. B-b-but, I thought we were, like, going out." Deadpool then said to Peter "You mean you two aren't boyfriend and girlfriend? Come on, this is the only chance you two will probably ever have, well, the only chance you'll ever have, Pete. If you aren't dating her, then I'd gladly do her. I mean, do her the honor of dating me."

Tomoko thought "Maybe I could date Dudepeel, if that's his name, I bet he looks good under the mask like Spider-Man did." Deadpool then removes his mask and says "Sexiest man in the room right here!" Tomoko thought "On second thought, I think I'll just avoid him." Venom was sitting on the couch watching television and asked "Hey Parker, mind if we bunk here tonight?" Peter looked at Venom with disdain and said "NO WAY! You're lucky I'm even friends with you after you tried murdering me."

Venom then whined "WE SAAAAIIID WE'RE SORRRRY!" Peter looked at both Deadpool and Venom and said "Alright, gentlemen, 5-month late apartment-warming is over. Get out, come on, leave." Deadpool and Venom groaned and walked out the door. Tomoko thought Pete meant for her to leave too, and she nearly left, well, that was before Peter stopped her and said "You don't have to leave. It's just that, well, those guys are great until they get on your nerves." Tomoko said "Y-yeah." Peter then looked at her and said "So..what was that about a lewd dating game featuring me?..."

Tomoko went blank, began to blush, and said "I-uh errr, ummm..." Peter interrupted and said "Trust me, I consider it a compliment more than anything. I'm well-liked enough to be in dating game that didn't have to be made." So they sat there, in awkward silence for about 5 minutes, I think. Finally, Peter said this "So you're shy and so am I, how are we going to make conversation?" Tomoko ran to her room, and came back holding a Super Nintendo and she had a smile on her face. They plugged it in a played Mortal Kombat 2.

Almost every match, Peter won, thanks to his spider-sense. Tomoko was pretty much in shockk, because at almost any game she was able to beat her opponent Then again, it is hard to beat an opponent when he has spider-sense on his side. They both fell asleep in the living room, with Peter sleeping in a bed made out of web, and Tomoko sleeping on the couch. Peter woke up, put on the Spider-Man outfit, and swung away, off to help the citizens of NYC...

Tomoko woke up later, and decided to move all of her stuff from her part of the apartment to Peter's. She was hoping they'd move in together. She was also just looking around in Peter's stuff as well. She found one thing of interest and that was a spare Spider-Man outfit. It was his Back in Black outfit. She thought "I wonder if this would fit, I wonder how good I'd look in it? Maybe if I just put it on..." She put it on, and it was kind of loose on her, but it felt very comfy as well, and she decided to keep it on.

At about 4:00 P.M. Peter got back. Only to notice Tomoko's things, and Tomoko herself watching TV and eating some snacks. Pete asked "So you're gonna move in with me? I suppose I'm okay with that, it certainly gets lonely around here, I tell ya." Tomoko smiled and said "Y-yeah. I-I know." Pete then said "So you found one of my spare outfits? Looks good on you." She responded by saying "Y-you too..."


	3. Chapter 3:Date Night

It wasn't until 7:00 PM that they did something other then laying down and watching TV. Spider-Man snuck into the room with Tomoko's computer and he thought "That dating game Deadpool mentioned. I'm kinda curious about it." So, he turned on the computer and began playing. Well, it seemed pretty innocent for a while. Then he got to the, lewd parts Deadpool talked about. I...don't want to describe what was going on, but Spidey's word will do more then enough to describe just enough to show what happens. Spider-Man thought "Wow, I never even thought of using my webs that way. Well. I kinda have...sometimes. Sex on the ceiling seems pretty kinky actually. Wait, what am I doing with my webs? WOAH! GODDAMN! Talk about a sticky situation! Talk about surfing the web! SOMEONE STOP ME!"

Meanwhile, Tomoko was lying down on the couch, with only a shirt and underwear on, and she was thinking "I wonder when he'll ask me out, I wonder when he'll ravish me! I want to see if his under areas are just as enhanced as the rest of him. I bet it is!" Her perverted thoughts were interrupted though when she heard Spider-Man laughing in the other room. She ran into the room and saw him laughing, and making terrible web puns. She noticed he was playing the Spidey dating game she got from some website, and she thought "Typical luck, Tomoko, the man you love finds out your a huge pervert. He's probably gonna dump me, and call me a bitch, or a slut! Just kill me now." Spider-Man was still making jokes like "I GUESS THIS GAME COMES FROM THE WEB!" and "THIS GAME IS GONNA STICK IN MY MIND FOR A LONG TIME!" But he stopped when he saw Tomoko looking rather down. He said "Don't look sad just because I found this game. I think that it's rather flattering that someone put good ol' Peter Parker in a dating game of...this caliber. I-I had no idea I made this many women so...aroused? I-is that the word for it?"

So Spidey turned off the computer, got up and said "Hey, why not go out? I know a real nice restaurant near here." Tomoko smiled and said "S-sure. Then Spidey asked "Wanna go by taxi, walk, on my scooter, or surf the web?" Tomoko then said "Th-the web?" Spidey then replied with "Yeah, you know, I carry you and we swing there." Tomoko then said "That seems f-fun." Spidey said with joy "Let's go on then!" Tomoko got dressed and they went out. One cutaway later

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Tomoko, now realizing maybe she over-romantasized swinging high in the air. Spidey yelled "DON'T WORRY, I'VE GOT YOU! THESE HANDS ARE STICKY ENOUGH TO GRIP WALLS, LET ALONE HOLD SOMEONE!" Tomoko then said under her breath "I wonder what else those sticky hands can do." Then they both landed.

They were at "Tony Stark's Restaurant for Supers. The Only Restaurant in Town That Allows Mutants." Spidey and Tomoko walked in and then the server said "Spider-Man, you can't come in here, you're a menace according to Jameson." Tony Stark then walked to the server and said "You don't actually believe that trash, do you? Me and Spidey have teamed up for about 3 years now. He's allowed in here. Free of charge too, I still owe him for getting me out of that situation with Ghost." Spider-Man then said "Thanks, Tony, can my date here get a free admission too?" Tony then said "You mean that girl? I barely noticed her." Tomoko then pushed her hair over her eyes, and looked down. Tony look at her, and back at Spider-Man and said "Well, okay, Spidey. I'll let her in too, free of charge. Now don't say I never did anything for you."

Tony then walked away to a table with women surrounding it. Tomoko looked at the women and thought "What a bunch of sluts." Both Spidey and Tomoko walked to their table and sat down. Their waiter walked up, and asked "What can I get you losers?" Spidey said "calling me a loser isn't very waiter-like" he said as he began looking up. "In fact, it's rath-" Spidey stopped midsentence. He saw the waiter was Deadpool. "Deadpool, what the hell are you doing here?" Asked the wall-crawler. "Funny you should ask" said the 4th wall-breaking merc, "y'see, I was low on money, the mercenary business is slow recently, so I decided to become a waiter here. Free food and seeing my best pals like Sniktbub and...ummm, you, I guess. I don't really have any other friends who are good guys."

Tomoko just sat there as the two conversed and thought "Maybe that big-mouth isn't that bad. He kinda reminds me of Yuu. Dumb, a big mouth, and a slut, but they both mean well." Deadpool finally asked again "So what you two crazy kids ordering?" Spidey replied with "I could go for some spaghetti right now." Deadpool remarked "Alright then, so how's about you, Spidey's little lover?" Tomoko then said "Ummm, I'll have the...spa-spaghet-spaghetti t-too." Deadpool then said "Alright then, HEY, CHUCK, WE GOT ONE BIG BOWL OF SPAGHETTI FOR THE TWO LOVERS!" "Chuck," as his name was yelled "COMIN' RIGHT UP!" Deadpool then remarked "Well, I'll leave you two love birds alone." And then Deadpool skipped away.

So, Spidey and Tomoko sat there, in silence for about 5 minutes until Spidey said "So, you have trouble talking to people huh?" Tomoko then looked down at the table and said "Y-yes." Spidey then said "I won't say I have social anxiety as bad as you, but if I weren't wearing this mask, I'd have a harder time talking to people. anonymity helps me a lot." Tomoko said "So-sounds fun." Spidey replied with "You bet, mocking the bad guys, beating thugs up, and talking to the Avengers. It ain't all fun and glory though. Everyday I fear for the ones I love. I always hope I'm able to protect them. Aunt May, Harry Osborn, who's my only friend when I'm Peter, and well...I guess I can add you to that list." Tomoko's eyes widened and she said "Greeeeaaaaaaat." Then Deadpool arrived with dinner. He said "The big spaghetti meal for the two _looooooooveeeers._"

Spider-Man replied to Deadpool saying that with "Soooo, you gonna keep on mocking me about how I have a date, while you don't even have a girlfriend?" Tomoko giggled and Deadpool said "Well, if you gotta be like _that_, fine, here's your spaghetti dinner. For saying that, I expect a large tip!" He placed the plate on the table and left. Spider-Man lifted his mask above his mouth and said "Well, I suppose it's time to eat." So they began eating from the big spaghetti bowl. So this happened until their mouths were sucking on the same noodle, and Tomoko thought "Finally my first kiss! I can't wait!" Then Spidey cut the noode before their mouths even touched. Spidey thought "That was a close one, I was thinking our first kiss should be more exciting. Good ol' Spider-Sense what would I do without ya?" Tomoko thought "Wha- N-no way! So close..."

They finished, Deadpool gave 'em a check, but then Spidey raised an objection to Deadpool, saying "Wait, Tony said he wouldn't be charging us!" Deadpool said "Well, he changed his mind." Spidey stated "MY SPIDER-SENSE IS TINGLING! You're a dirty liar, and trying to rip us off!" Deadpool started sweating and said "W-hat, n-n-no way? me, rip off one of my best friends and his girlfriend? N-no sir."

Spider-man got up and walked to Tony Stark, who was still chatting with all of his women, and he demanded Tony to tell Deadpool that he shouldn't charge them. Tony looked with disappointment at Deadpool and said "Deadpool, c'mon, you can't just rip off an Avenger and his date like this." Deadpool then whined "But they insulted me, and I'm low on cash!" Spider-Man then disputed "No way, you were mocking me first!" Tony interrupted "Calm down you two," said Tony in a reassuring voice "Deadpool, you were mocking them, I could hear you from here, and spider-Man, you were insinuating him even further, so how about you give Deadpool a decent tip, and we can all end this." Spidey gave Deadpool 10$ and he left with Tomoko.

When they left, they didn't notice someone who was watching them. It was non other than Spidey's mortal enemy, Norman Osborn, listening in on them. He sat there and thought "So, Spider-Man finally has a girlfriend. I know exactly what to do. A bridge is nearby. I've been planning this for a long time..."

Meanwhile, back with Tomoko and Spidey, they were walking through the dark streets, it was raining. Spidey remarked "Well, that's just great, it's raining on our parade." Tomoko just smiled and said "T-too bad we didn't bring an umbrella." Spidey replied "Hey, a full sentence, you're gaining confidence! See. Stick with me, and you'll be less timid."

Tomoko said "Y-yeah." "Hold on, this is the perfect spot!" Said the Web-Slinger. Climbed up the building, and Tomoko asked "Wh-what are you doing up there?" Spidey yelled down "You'll see!" And Spidey webbed down from a strand of web, removed the mask up to his nose and said "Hey!" Tomoko looked behind her to see him hanging from the web. She thought "Fucking finally, I'm gonna kiss someone!" They kissed, and it felt really wondeful according to both of them. After this they decided to turn in. For their night was pretty much over, well, outside the apartment anyway.


	4. Chapter 4:You Knew This Was Coming

Peter asked "So, how we getting home? Wanna surf the web again?" Tomoko's eyes widened and she said "N-no." Spider-Man then said "I suppose you're right. I'm sure we'd end up in a **sticky** situation by doing so. I'd bet it wouldn't **wrap** up well. I'd even assume tha-" "St-stop." Tomoko interrupted, "Y-y-your sense of humor is made o-of puns isn't it? That's a...ummm...we-webberiffic?" Spidey looked at Tomoko with doubt and said "Your puns need work. I mean, that pun made my skin **crawl**. Then again, it gave me a **spider-sense** of entitlement." Tomoko once again interrupted saying "A-are done yet?" Spidey responded by saying "Just one more! Maybe you need to look on the **web** for help with puns." They were silent for a few more minutes, but then Spidey said "Well, it sure is quiet around here." Tomoko just said "Y-yeah." Then they finally got back to the apartment, went inside and sat on the couch.

"There's really no point to turning on the TV. There's never anything good on," said Spider-Man. "Unless you consider crap sitcoms good." Tomoko asked "D-don't they ever air a-anime?" Spidey replied with a disappointed face on his mask "Nope. Well, they do, but Adult Swim only aires them on Saturdays, and the rest of the time, it's watered down trash." Tomoko became pretty sad and said "O-oh." "At least I have some nice shots for the Bugle from tonight though. JJ's gonna pay the big bucks for these," so spoke Spider-Man "I'm glad I didn't get any shots with you though, he'd make you out to be a menace too, I'd guarantee it." Tomoko just looked at Spider-man with a confused look on her face. "Oh yeah, I never did tell you about Jolly Jonah, and his slanderous newpaper," Spider-Man removes his mask and continues on "I get work from Jameson because I take pictures of me, well, in costume, he doesn't know that I'm Spider-Man. It's my only source of income, and JJ seems to hate Spider-man, AKA me, so he writes lies about me, and everyone associated with me." Tomoko thinks to herself "That bastard is writing slander about my boyfriend? If he weren't paying him, I'd smack him right across the face! People like him deserve far worse than that. Like, deserve to die levels of worse," and these words came out of her mouth "H-he sound's l-like an asshole" Peter then says "No kidding. Still though, he pays me the big bucks, and really, even though he makes the whole world hate me." Tomoko looks at Pete and says "N-not the whole worlds h-hates you. A-a-at least, I know I don't." Peter looks at Tomoko and says "Yeah, but you and a few other guys are an exception. Everywhere else, people look at me with hate. Even one of my companions, Eddie Brock still has urges to kill me. My best friend's father wants me dead. The Avengers are pretty cool though. As are the X-Men. This just reminds me how most of my friends are older than me, you and Harry are the only friends I have close to my age. I guess I should be thankful I have my heroic friends, Harry and you though..."

MEANWHILE, WITH NORMAN OSBORN

Norman walks up to a home of Peter Parker's and knocks on the door. Hoping to find Peter there. someone opens the door and it's Aunt May. Norman asks "Hello, Mrs. Parker, would Peter happen to be home?" Aunt May looks at Norman with a confused look on her face and she says "Peter hasn't been here for 5 months, , he moved quite awhile ago." Norman looks at Aunt May with disbelief and he asks "Where is he, I think I need to...make some arrangement with him." Aunt May just says " , just what are you up to? I know Peter doesn't trust you, and I most certainly don't either. The way you treat Harry is most despicable." Norman looks at her with contempt and says "Well, I guess I'll be leaving then, good day, to you madame." He closes the door and leaves, off to stalk Peter Parker.

MEANWHILE, BACK WITH TOMOKO AND PETER PARKER

Tomoko and Peter decide to head to bed. Or at least it seems like they are. While lying in bed Tomoko says "Man, when is he gonna show me his dick? Wait, did I say that out loud?" Pete looks at her and says "Yes, you did. Also, you're quite direct about what you want, well, for a shy girl anyway." Tomoko starts blushing and is rather embarrassed, and she says "S-sorry." Pete says "Well, I don't see why we can't. The perfect end to a perfect day, hmm?" Tomoko looks at him with her typical pervert smile and says "Y-you're rather casual about m-me j-just asking f-for this." Peter says "Really, you asked your boyfriend for it, it's not like you asked your brother "SHOW ME YOUR DICK." Tomoko's eyes widened and she said "Y-yeah." Peter looks under his bed and whattya know, he has condoms in there. I'm sure you know what happened next. Y'know, a little in-out, in-out? They went on a wild ride together? Do I have to spell it out for you, the totally banged each other. Like, y'know that dating game from earlier, well, they kinda did a lot of things from that. Like, ceiling sex, sex in a web net, and a few more that I really don't feel like describing. You want me to describe it though, don't you? Look, I'm not great at descriptions of this caliber, so you're going to have to imagine these things.

The next morning was pretty good. Peter woke up earlier than Tomoko, put on his Spider-Man outfit, and swung away, off to once again, fight crime. Tomoko got up later, and the first thought she had in her head was "How many of those sluts back home can say they lost their virginity to a superhero, not many I can guarantee. Speaking of sluts, maybe I should give Yuu a call, and tell her the great news!" She calls Yuu, and here's how it goes down (Author's Note:Yuu's text will be in _italics _and Tomoko's text will be in normal text.)

_"Hello?"_

"Yuu!"

_"Mokochi! So how's life in the states?"_

"You'll never guess who I'm dating!"

_"You're dating someone Mokocchi? Who is it? I have to know!"_

"You know Spider-Man, don't you?"

_"Are you saying you're dating Spider-Man!?"_

"YES!"

_"OH MY GOSH MOKOCCHI I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"_

"I'M HAPPY FOR ME TOO!"

_"Can I talk to him?"_

"He's not here right now, he's off fighting crime."

And then suddenly Spider-Man swings in through the window and asks Tomoko 'You're talking about me with one of your friends aren't you?" Tomoko says "Yep" Spider-Man says "Mind if I join?" (Author's Note: Spider-Man's text will be underlined.)

"So, you're Yuu, huh. Tomoko told me about about you."

_"I can't believe I'm talking to Spider-Man! You're very popular here in Japan, Spidey."_

"Really? I'm actually considered a good guy somewhere. That makes me feel nice."

"So, Yuu, how're things going with you?"

_"They're going great, Mokocchi! I kinda miss you though. Well, I have things to take care of, I'll talk to you later, okay? Also, goodbye to you too, Spider-Man!"_

_"_Okay, Yuu. Talk to you sometime later."

"Take care!"

So Tomoko turned off her phone and sat down in the bedroom to play some video games. She passed out later in the night from staying up too late. What would happen tomorrow is something completely different.


	5. Chapter 5:The Symbiote's Funky Influence

The next morning, Tomoko woke up in her chair and heard disco music outside the bedroom. She thought "What's going on out there, who plays disco music at 10 AM? Who plays disco music in this day and age at all?" She opens the door only to see Peter Parker in all black, with emo hair, dancing to the music. She shuts the door and she thinks "That's Pete? Wh-what's he doing? Maybe hormones from losing his virginity is making him act like this! Maybe I'll get more confidence too. Maybe I'll become more pretty. I'll look like I've always wanted too!"

She looked in the bathroom mirror, conveniently, the bathroom was connected to the bedroom. When she looked in the mirror she thought " I don't look any different. I'm not acting any different. What's going on?" A knock on the door was heard, and Peter strutted his way over there an opened it. It was Eddie Brock. He looked at Pete and said "Knew it. Damn it symbiote, get off of Peter!" Peter looked at Eddie with a smug as hell look and said "Sorry tough guy, but I think I've got me a new outfit. Sorry you can't handle it like a real man can."

Eddie looked at Peter with hate and said "Symbiote, come on, why did you even come back to Peter?" Peter says "Sorry Eddie, I can't hear you over how cool and slick I am." Peter then looked at the bedroom door and said "Hey babe, why don't you come out, it's dance time." Tomoko walks out of the room, tucks her head down, and slides her hands into her pockets. Peter starts strutting around and said 'C'mon, baby, get up and drive that funky soul!" Tomoko sat down on a chair. Peter started to sway his hips, and he still encouraged her to start dancing, because "she's cool and slick enough to do it."

Eddie got frustrated and yelled **"THAT'S IT! SYMBIOTE GET OFF OF PETER!"** Black tentacles came out of Peter's back, and he said "No." Tomoko looked at Peter with fear and thought "I'd make a hentai joke if I weren't so frightened." Peter saw Tomoko's frightened face, and the tentacles went back in his body. Peter started yelling **"GET OFF, GET OFF!" **Eddie then started to crank the disco music louder, until the symbiote crawled off of Peter and back onto Brock. Then he turned it off entirely. Tomoko went blank until she saw that Peter was naked without the symbiote on. She went into a more, sexual state of mind, as it were.

Peter looked around and said "Wh-wha!? What happened? Also, why is it so breezy in here? Who turned the AC up? Wait, I'm naked, aren't I?" Venom said "OH HAHAHAHAHA! This is great, we gotta get a pic for JJ!" Peter looked at Venom with contempt and said "Oh hahahaha, real funny." He ran inside the bedroom and changed into the cleanest outfit he had. The Bombastic Bag-Man outfit.

He thought "These are the only clean clothes I have? Well, okay then." He walked outside, bag and all, at Venom started cracking up "WOW PARKER! TODAY IS NOT YOUR DAY!" Peter said "Eddie, stop **bagging** on me." Venom replied with "Come on, don't be such a wet **bag** about this!" They were later interrupted when they heard Tomoko making rather lewd noises. Apparently she had passed out from all that had happened, and you know, staying up late, combined with not getting that much sleep. Seeing Peter naked must've made her, well, aroused, so to speak. So, it would make sense her dream would be like this. Venom looked at her having her dream on the chair and said "Enjoy cleaning that chair, buddy."

Bag-Man walked up to Tomoko, tapped her and said "Welcome back to reality." Tomoko looked shocked and said **"WHERE AM I!? JUST WHO ARE YOU!?" **At first Pete didn't understand, but then he realized "Oh right, she doesn't even know I have this outfit." He took off the bag and said "It's just me, Tomoko." Tomoko looked rather dazed and asked "Wh-what are y-you wearing? What's with the f-four?"

Peter said "Well, it's the only outfit I had that was clean. The four is there because it's a spare from my pal, Johnny Storm, of the Fantastic Four's outfit." Tomoko then asked "Wh-what's with th-the bag?" Spider laughed and he said "Oh that? Well I had to wear the mask to protect my secret identity when my suit was ravaged. The ensemble doesn't look complete without it." Tomoko looked at Pete and said "I-I'm just s-s-saying it looks r-ridiculous." Venom agreed with her. Peter looked at them both and said "Well, this isn't going **bag**tasticly." Tomoko smirked and said "I-I guess it's just giving you m-more b-**bag**gage than y-y-you need."

Peter laughed and said "Good one. That was worth a genuine chuckle actually." Tomoko smiled and said "T-thanks." Venom said "Well, we suppose we'll be on our way. So long Parker, and a good day to you, Tomoko." And Venom opened the window, and swung away. "So now what," implored the wall-crawler. Tomoko thought for a few seconds and said "I don't know."

MEANWHILE WITH NORMAN OSBORN

Norman knocks on the door to his son's apartment. Harry opens the door, and Norman says, with open arms "Son!" Harry just shuts the door on him. Norman got pissed and says "Son, what are you doing? Open the door right now." Harry just said "No way, dad. You're not the boss of me anymore, you're a miserable old man." Norman started banging on the door and began yelling **"YOU OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR YOU WASTE OF MY SPERM! YOUR MOTHER MEANT NOTHING TO ME, AND YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME TOO!" **While Norman was yelling outside, Harry was on the phone with his best pal Peter Parker. "So Pete," inquired the son of Osborn, "You finally dating someone? That's great man! Who was knocking at my door? It was no one worth talking about, trust me. So, can I talk to her? Okay I'll wait."

MEANWHILE BACK WITH TOMOKO AND PETER

"Hey Tomoko, my friend wants to talk to you? would you mind speaking with him?" asked Peter. Tomoko said "O-okay." So she picks up the phone and says "H-ello. Y-yes I am his g-girlfriend. Y-yeah. I-I'm uhh happy with h-him. O-okay, b-bye." So she turned off the cell-phone and said "H-he seems n-nice." Peter said "Oh yeah, which is amazing, his father is an asshole. Did I mention his father happens to be my main enemy?"

Tomoko said "That sounds v-very anime-like" Peter responded with "Oh yeah, but it could also be considered very movie-ish or comic-ish too. It's a common plot point in a lot of things, and plus, it could be worse. He could be MY father. Then again, if he were my father, and my main antagonist, I guess my name would be Luke." Tomoko said "I-I guess." Peter then said "Well I'm gonna wash some clothes. I'll be back." Tomoko said "O-okay Spider-Kun. I-I'll head into the bedroom to play some games I g-guess..."


	6. Chapter 6:The Superior Boyfriend

Tomoko once again passes out while on the computer. She finds herself waking up the next morning with classical music playing loudly, and someone outside ranting on about how he's smarter than everyone else. She peeks open the door, and sees Spider-Man sitting down on a chair reading a book called "Stealing Bodies:An Informative Guide" and drinking a glass of wine. She shuts the door and thinks "What's going on? What is happning to my Spider-Kun now?" Spider-Man says "Honey, come on out now, it's okay, I have just become superior over the way I used to be. The old me was crazy-town banana pants. I am not far better than that." Tomoko thinks to herself "Nah, I'll stay in here. Wish I fucking knew what was going on."

Meanwhile, a knock is heard on the door, Spider-Man opens it, and it's another Spider-Man. "What the hell are you doing here, Chameleon?" asks Spider-Man 1. Chameleon says "Listen, Ock, don't you think this idea is stupid, why not possess Peter's real body, instead of transferring your mind into a clone?" Ock says "I am doing so just to prove to Spider-Man how superior I am to him. He needs to see it. he is able to watch through my Spider-Bots! I have cast my die, and I am currently winning at the game of Life." Chameleon Spider-Man looks at "Superior" Spider-Man and says "Ummm, boss, the game of Life doesn't have dice."

Tomoko is panicking, wondering what the hell to do, when she hears Peter's voice coming of a Spider-Bot saying "Hey Tomoko, want to help me out?" Tomoko asks "H-how are y-you talking to me?" Peter says "Well, it began when I took control of one of Ock's Spider-Bots. I escaped Ock's prison, but now the place is on high-lockdown, and I can't get out. Think you can help?" Tomoko looks nervously and says "S-sure. Peter then asks of her to pick up his cell-phone, and call SniktBub on speed-dial. Tomoko looks shocked and says "B-b-but, I won't be able to talk to h-him." Peter says "Alls you have to say is that he needs to come to the apartment ASAP."

Tomoko looks worried, but says "Okay, Peter-Kun." So she calls SniktBub, and she gets a rough, gravelly voice asking "Hello?" Tomoko remains silent. Wolverine gets pissed and starts yelling "**PETER, I SWEAR IF THIS IS ANOTHER PRANK CALL!**" Tomoko then says "H-h-hello?" Wolverine calms down and asks "Who the hell are you?" Tomoko calms down too and states "M-m-my name is T-Tomoko. I-I-I'm Peter's new girlfriend." Wolverine chuckles and says "So that nerdy kid finally got a date, huh? Good, the guy's been hitting on most of my female team-mates. so, whattya need, bub?" Tomoko just says "I-I need you to come over, pl-please." Wolverine replies with "Got it, I'll be on my way!"

Tomoko hangs up the phone, lays down on the bed, and says "That SniktBub fellow sounds dreamy. I'll bet he looks handsome." Peter then says "Oh please, Wolverine looks and smells like a wet dog." Tomoko looks at the Spider-Bot and says "Y-you jealous?' Peter then says "N-NO! Y-you're the one who's jealous." Tomoko smiles and says "L-like I'd ch-cheat on y-you. I-I'm not a slut."

"Hey boss," asks Chameleon, "How lucky were we when we caught the wall-crawler at the laundromat!" Ock laughs and says "Did you see how he had a bag on his head, and a Fantastic 4 outfit on? He looked absolutely stupid." Then Wolverine busts in through the door and says "Whoa, I'm seeing double, or somethin'." Chameleon jumps through the window, and Ock proclaims "COWARD! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD!"

Wolverine looks at the good doctor, sniffs him and says "You ain't Peter. You have this terrible cologne on." Ock then pulls out a gun and says "Don't take another move, you cretin! Also, my cologne is not horrible, it's called Hint of Doctorate" Wolverine dares Ock to shoot him. Tomoko peeks out the door again, and sees Wolverine get shot in the head. She goes wide-eyed, and it gets even worse when Wolverine slashes Ock right in the chest, instantly killing him.

Tomoko runs outside, looks at the bloody floor, and then sighs. Wolverine looks at her and says "So you're Spidey's new girlfriend. I'm surprised that he even got a girl at all. He's pretty obnoxious when he wants to be." The Spider-Bot walks out of the room and says "I wuv you too Wolvey." Wolverine looks at the Spider-Bot and almost stomps on it until Tomoko stops him. The Peter Spider-Bot says "Dude, it's me, y'know, Peter? Ever think about asking questions first, and shooting later?"

Wolverine says "That way is for pansies only." He then sees Tomoko trying her hardest to keep his foot down, and he moves his foot an says "Sorry bub." Tomoko sighs again, gets up and stands next to Wolverine and notes how she's taller than he is. The Peter-Bot just says "Listen, can you guys follow me, I still need saving." So Tomoko and Wolverine follow the Peter-Bot.

"Yeesh Peter wasn't kidding," says Tomoko, "he does look and smell like a wet-dog. I said that outloud, didn't I?" Wolverine get's angry at first, but then he calms down, and says "I should be angry, but I know it's true." The Peter-Bot laughs, and Tomoko gives out a bit of chuckle too. Peter-Bot then says "So, back at the apartment, great job, Wolverine. You sure got to the **point** with them." Wolverine looks at the Peter-Bot with anger in his eyes. Tomoko then says "I-I g-g-guess that joke was pre-pretty sh-**sharp**, P-Peter."

Wolverine looks at Tomoko and says "Goddamnit, not you too." The Peter-Bot laughs and says "Yep, what Ock did was **claws** for alarm though." Tomoko chuckles a bit more, and Wolverine says "It's like you too were made for each other or something. Whatever it is, it's damn well gettin' on my nerves, bubs." Peter-Bot says "Okay, we'll stop. Oh hey look, you're here." Wolverine runs up to the shut doors, slices them open, runs inside, grabs Peter, and runs back out. Peter says "That was quick." Wolverine says "I work quick." Peter then says "Hold on!" He walks back into Ock's lair, and walks out holding his laundry. "They took my laundry," exclaimed Peter, "My clothes are all here, we can go."

Wolverine then says to Pete "Congrats on the girl, bub. Never thought I'd see you dating. Anyway, I have to go. X-Men business, and all that." So Wolverine walks into the sunset. Tomoko and Peter walk home and decide to stay in for the night.

Spider-Man walks inside, and he notes how the carpets are covered in blood and notices Ock's dead body and says "What is with me having to clean up bodily fluids around the apartment this week?" He cleaned the blood up, and stuffed the clone Spider-Man body and says "I'd be angry about this, but I'm sure Ock is somwhere in some kind of stasis."

Afterwards Tomoko says "I still h-h-haven't called Tomoki a-about you, P-Pete." Pete then says "Then give him a call, I'm sure I'll like him." So Tomoko calls Tomoki and he answers with "Hello?" Tomoko says "Hi Tomoki." Tomoki groans and says "Tomoko, why are you calling me? You know I don't like it when you call me." Tomoko starts looking sad, but gets more cheery and states "Well, I now have a boyfriend, Tomoki, you're never going to believe who." Tomoki sighs and says "Does it seem like I care, but go ahead, tell me anyway." Tomoko then says rather smugly "It's Spider-Man."

Tomoki exclaims a loud "WHA-!? N-no way, you're pulling my leg. Like you used to do when we were younger." Tomoko then sends him a picture of her and Spider-man in a pose together, and he says "Typical, you're dating a great cosplayer is all, there's no way an upstanding man such a Spider-Man would date you. Besides, he's probably waaaay older than you." Tomoko then sends him a pic of both of them swinging from a web and Tomoko hanging on for dear life.

Tomoki gets a shocked expression and says "N-no way. If you're dating Spider-Man, l-let me talk to him!" Tomoko hands the phone to Spidey and he says "Hello, you have reached Spider-Man's office, Spider-Man talking, how may I help you?" Tomoki gets rather wide-eyed and he says "Y-you're not actually Spider-Man a-are you?" Peter then says "Come on, pal. Like I'd lie to you? I'm Spider-Man, I just can't lie to people and go around saying I'm Spider-Man, when I'm not. But I am." Tomoki then asks "You could get almost any woman in the world, and you go out with my sister, why would you do that? She is way below your standards." Peter laughs and says "I could, couldn't I? Just go with any floozy I want, and call it a date, huh? Still though, with your sister, I felt something I haven't with many girls. Just a handful, really. She and I aren't really all that different, and it may surprise you, but we're even the same age. I mean, yeah, I could pick up any woman I want, but that wouldn't be the responsible thing to do would it?"

Tomoki responded by saying "That makes sense, I suppose, but how are you guys not that different, you're a hero, and she's just some young annoying loser." Peter then said "Yeah, before I was Spider-Man, I was the exactly same, even when I became Spider-Man, I was the exactly the same, if not worse. The newspapers constantly call me a menace, and I have few friends who aren't fellow heroes." Tomoki thinks for awhile and says "Well, I guess I should say congrats to Tomoko I suppose. C-congrats sis." Tomoki then hangs up the phone and notices he only has a few minutes before going to school anyway (remember, night in America is morning in Japan.) So he just lays down in bed until it's time to go.

Spidey hangs up the phone and then Tomoko just hugs him out of the blue. Spidey then asks "What's this for?" Tomoko then says "I-it's j-just for being s-so sweet." Peter says "Well, I suppose you could call it me being sweet, but that's just me being the boy Ben and May Parker raised." Tomoko says "Y-you have to b-be the cheesiest man I have e-ever met." Peter then says "What kind of cheese, I'd prefer cheddar, because it's better, but I'd be **gouda** with any other kinds of cheese.."

Tomoko looks at Peter, smiles and says "S-stop." Peter looks at her and says "I'm sorry, I can't help myself sometimes. These puns seriously just slip out of my mouth." Tomoko looks at him and says "I-it's fine. I-I kinda enjoy it." Peter then says "Good, because really, I don't want to bother you **too** much." She then looks at him and says "W-who are Ben a-and May Parker anyway? A-are they your parents?"

Peter looks at Tomoko and says "Well...no, they're my uncle and aunt. My Uncle Ben is the entire reason why I became a super-hero. If it weren't for him, I'd be the same as I were before becoming Spider-Man, spiteful, angry, and overall just hated everyone, if it weren't for him, hell, I doubt we'd be having this conversation. Thanks to Uncle Ben, I realized that no matter how bad things look, they'll get better. I learned that with great power comes great responsibility..."


	7. Chapter 7: Shocking Wheatcakes

Peter then asked Tomoko "So, you heading to bed with me, or you gonna stay up late again?" Tomoko then said "I-I'll go with you." Peter got a shocked look and said "Well that's a first. You usually stay up late on the computer doing whatever you do." So, they both headed straight to bed.

Tomoko woke up, and Peter was already gone. There on the desk, she see's a little earpiece, with a note next to it saying "PICK ME UP AND TURN ME ON (Not that way of turning me on, you perv)-Pete. So she puts the earpiece on, and in comes Peter voice saying "So you found the earpiece? Good. It sure gets agonizing only being able to talk to thugs while fighting crime. Plus, I didn't want you to feel like I was neglecting you." Tomoko then said "I-I don't feel like y-you're ne-neglecting me. Even p-paying attention to m-me is more th-than most others d-do." Peter then just yelled "WOAH!" Tomoko got confused and asked "Wh-what's wrong?" Spidey just said "Just fighting Shocker."

Shocker looked at Spidey with anger and yelled "**COME ON! STOP TALKING TO WHOEVER, AND START PUTTING FULL-EFFORT ON ME!**" Spidey smirked and said "Shocker, I don't need to put full effort on you. Boomerang is more dangerous than you." Shocker got angrier and yelled "**BOOMERANG!? ARE YOU KIDDING? I AM THE GODDAMN SHOCKER! HE JUST THROWS BOOMERANGS!**" Spidey just said "Well, he's Australian, so that means he's automatically one mark above you." Tomoko just asks "Wh-who the hell i-is Shocker, and is there a le-legit villain named Boomerang?"

Spidey said "Plug the earpiece into the computer. The camera inside my mask should give you a good view of being Spider-Man. Also yes, Boomerang is a legit villain. Laugh now." Tomoko giggles and plugs the earpiece in the computer, and get's Spidey's eye-view. She just get's an eye-load of flipping and finally see's Shocker. She then says "I-is that a walking carpet?" Spidey smiles and says "No, that's Shocker. It's an easy mistake to make though." Tomoko laughs and then says "Wow. Th-that costume is hilarious. Wh-why would h-he wear that?" Spidey responds by saying "I'm pretty sure he wears it because he hates himself." Tomoko giggles and says "That's q-quite sh-**shocking**." Spidey smiles and says "Nice one."

Shocker stares at Spider-Man and just stops blasting Spidey. He then says "Goddammit. If you're not gonna put any effort into this, just web me to this wall right now." Spidey looks at Shocker with a confused face and says "Excuse me?" Shocker blankly states "We all know how this is gonna end, you're gonna insult me more, and then I eventually get webbed to the wall. I just don't feel appreciated right now. I am supposed to be like, a major threat to you. You're not supposed to be talking to your girlfriend while I'm fighting you, so, just web me to the wall." Spidey looks saddened and says "L-look, if you really feel that way then..." *WHAM!* Spidey is blasted against the wall, and Shocker says "Boy, you really are dumb aren't you?" He begins to run out the door, but then Spider-Man just webs his feet to the ground.

Spidey then webs down next to Shocker and says "Boy, you really are dumb aren't you? Ain't that a **shock**? I mean, what a **shocking** shame. Seriously though, th-" "Stop." Shocker interupts. Spidey then swings away.

Tomoko is looking at the screen while Spidey's swinging, and she just starts turning a sickly shade of green. She then throws up into the nearest trashcan. Spidey through the earpiece just says "Yep, it's an experience. I remember when I first began swinging around town. It was not a pretty sight, You get used to it though." Tomoko just mumbles "I-I bet..."

They were silent for awhile, but then Spidey said "Maybe we should go visit my Aunt May today. I never introduced you too. Also, wait until you get to try her wheat cakes. They're like...I can't even describe them. They're delicious though." Tomoko agrees, and then Spidey swings into the apartment. Peter then asks "So, should we go by the web, or scooter?" Tomoko then says "I h-have to get u-used to th-the web eventually."

There wasn't much screaming when Tomoko swung along with Spidey this time. Spidey was screaming "WOOHOO!" alot, but really, that shouldn't even count though.

So Peter dropped on the roof, he changed his outfit from super hero to super zero, and then dropped down to the door.

When they arrived, Peter knocked on the door, and Aunt May opened the door. "Peter!" said Aunt May "What an unexpected surprise., and you brought a friend too? Who would she happen to be?" Tomoko tucked he head down and said "T-Tomoko." Aunt May smiled and said "My, what a lovely name." Peter then said "Well, Aunt May, Tomoko and I are actually dating." Aunt May's smile grew even wider and said "Ooooooh Peter! I'm so happy for you! You've finally found a girl who'd date you! What a lucky lady you are, Tomoko, my Peter is a kind boy." Tomoko smiled and said "Y-yeah." Aunt May then said "Won't you two come in, a fresh batch of wheatcakes is in the oven."

So Tomoko and Peter sat down on the couch, and Aunt May sat in a rocking chair. Aunt May then asked Tomoko "Tell me about yourself, Tomoko. Just how did you and Peter meet?" Tomoko just sat there, and Peter said "She's kinda shy Aunt May, so I'll tell you about her. She moved here from Japan a few days ago. Like me, she was rather unpopular. So, we bumped into eachother one day, and she must've fallen for me instantly."

Aunt May smiled and said "You're rather shy too, Peter. How do you even make conversation?" Peter just said "It was hard for a while, but after some time, we found it rather easy to talk."

*DING!* The oven's timer was up, and Aunt May got up, but Peter inisisted that he get the wheatcakes. He walked inside the kitchen, got three plates, and put two wheat cakes on each plate. He passed a plate to Aunt May and Tomoko, and then he sat down and it took Peter about 10 seconds to eat one of his wheat cakes. Tomoko looked at them and thought "There's no way these can be as good as he's leading them up to be." She takes a bite, and thinks "Th-these are delicious. How can one old lady make wheatcakes **this** good. Wheatcakes as a general never taste good, let alone **this** good."

Peter looked at her and said "My Aunt's wheatcakes are the best, aren't they?" Tomoko blankly states "Y-yeah." Aunt May sits there in the rocking chair, eating her wheat cakes slowly and says "Well, Peter, it was sure nice meeting your new girlfriend. Still though, I'm sure you two have more places to be." So Aunt May showed them out, but before they left, Peter hugged Aunt May, and Tomoko said "Th-thanks for th-the wh-wheatcakes." Aunt May replied "Any time, dearie. You and Peter are allowed here any time." Then they left.

Tomoko then said to Peter "Y-your Aunt seems nice." Peter said "She really is. Also, I told you those wheat cakes were amazing. Spectacular even. I might even go as far as to say sensational." Tomoko replied by saying "I was s-surprised. Th-they really were great. Wh-what happen to y-your Uncle though?" Peter then said "I'll explain on the way to where we're going next." Tomoko then asked "Wh-where are we going next?" Peter replied "We're going to meet my friends, the X-Men."


	8. Chapter 8: Obligatory X-Men Appearance

Peter said "So, you want to know about my Uncle Ben? I knew I'd have to tell you eventually. Well, this was three years ago, I had just become Spider-Man. I was taking as much publicity as I could. I got into a wrestling match for money. I was promised $3000 if I managed to stay in the ring with a guy named Bonesaw McGraw for three minutes. I beat him in one minute, and the fight promoter only gave me $100 because I was only in the ring for one minute. When he was robbed, I let the robber get away. My Uncle Ben was waiting in the car when he was murdered by someone, someone who had decided to steal his car. I chased after the robber, until i got into an abandoned warehouse. When I found the criminal...he was...he was..." Peter started tearing up "he was the same guy who robbed the fight promoter. I could've stopped my Uncle's killer, but I didn't. Uncle Ben's death was my fault."

Tomoko started tearing up too, and then hugged Peter while saying "I-I'm sorry." Peter smiled and said 'There's no need to be. It's in the past. What's important is that his death made me the hero I am today."

So, they walked for about two more minutes, until Peter decided to change into his Spider-Man outfit, and then they got there. The X-Mansion.

They walked up to the door and were introduced by Nightcrawler. He said "Peter, what are you doing here? Just deciding to visit your pals?" He then noticed Tomoko and he said "Oh, who's this lovely girl here?" Peter said "Her name is Tomoko, she's my girlfriend." Nightcrawler smiled and said "So good ol' Peter Parker finally got a girlfriend? Well, what are you waiting for? Come on in and introduce her to the gang!"

So they both walked inside and the second person they run into is Jean Grey. "Hello," said "Peter, you finally found a girlfriend. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Jean Grey. I'm the telepath of the team." Tomoko then said 'Y-you can r-read minds? R-read mine!" Jean scans her mind and says 'Y-you're...imagining Peter naked right now." Tomoko gives an awkward smile and an awkward laugh while saying "Y-you can r-read minds. Grrreeeeeeaaaaat." Jean then says "Don't worry, it's a common thought that most women have towards men in tights that tight. If it makes you feel better, Peter is totally thinking about your ass right now." Peter gets a shocked look and yells "**JEAN!**" Tomoko gets a pervert smile and says "Oh really?" She drops her purse and bends over while saying in a perverted voice "Oh my...look what I've dropped. D-do you s-see anything you like Sp-Spider-Kun?" Spidey looks around awkwardly and says "N-no, I uh mean, y-yes, b-but n-not in that way or anything. I-if that's what you're th-thinking..." Tomoko picks up her purse and kisses Spider-Man on the cheek. You could almost see him blushing through his mask.

They moved on and met Beast. Who is working on the computer. Spidey then asks "So, reconfiguring the computer's systems?" Beast then said "Indubitably, my wall-crawling friend. It appears the Brotherhood has been hacking our mainframe, and it is up to myself to reconfigure the computer's stats and files back to it's normal running state." Spidey then asks "Did you bother to at least check the config to see what's going on?" Beast says "Do you think I'd be doing this if I hadn't?" Tomoko stands there, rather confused. She has no idea what they're saying.

So they moved on and that's when they run into Wolverine again. Wolverine says "Spider-Man. Nice seeing you around here. you hardly ever come visit us anymore. Then again, that might not be a bad thing." Spidey then says "I missed you too." Wolverine looks at Tomoko and says "So you brought your girlfriend here too. Let me guess, you two asked Jean to read your minds didn't you? I couldn't help but hear...that conversation from here." They both looked awkwardly around, while scratching the back of their heads. Wolverine said "Don't worry, I had a good chuckle. Seems you two have some chemistry together too. So there's that at least." Spider-Man said "Y-yeah."

They decided to move on and ran into Colossus. Tomoko stood there in awe. Colossus said "The typical reaction. do not look frightened young girl. Despite my large and frightening looks, I could never even harm a fly. Unless that fly harms others." Spidey retorted 'Yeah, no matter how big or scary he may look, Colossus actually has a garden in the backyard." Tomoko says "O-okay." Colossus then shakes her hand and says "So Peter, is this that girlfriend I have been hearing so much about? She is far more pretty than I imagined." Tomoko smiled and Peter said "Yep. Me and her have been visiting around lately. Decided to stop by here. You guys were the second super-hero team to accept me." Colossus then said 'Well Peter, I am busy right now, you two might want to talk to Rogue though. She has been aching to meet your new girlfriend."

Well, they did just that. They both walked up to Rogue, and Rogue said "Oh my, so this is little Peter's new girlfriend. My name is Rogue. i wouldn't shake my hand though, shugah." Spidey said "Rogue, always nice to see you. How's that relationship with Gambit doing?" Rogue smiled and said "It's going great, Spidey, how nice of you to ask. You ask me this, and I never even bothered to ask your girlfriend her name, what is her name?" Tomoko just said "T-Tomoko." Rogue said "That's a nice name honey. You're not from here, are ya'?" Peter said "No, no she isn't. She's from Japan." Rogue replied "Japan? I've always wanted to go there. Hey Gambit, can we go to Japan?"

Gambit walked up to the three of them and said "Anything you want, darling. So these two must be the happy couple. I'm glad you finally found a date, Spider-Man." Spidey said "Yeah, I'm glad I found a date too." Gambit then said "Me and Rogue are gonna talk about private things why not see Xavier and Cyclops. They're both in the Cerebro room."

Finally, they walked into the Cerebro room to see Cyclop and Xavier there. Spidey asked "Hey guys, what's up?" Cyclop said "Hey Spider-Man. So you're finally dating someone? Well, good for you. Charles is a bit busy looking for the Juggernaut with Cerebro to talk to you. So, how about you leave now." Tomoko thought to herself in a sarcastic tone "Gee, he's sure a load of fun." So Peter took Tomoko back to the apartment, and he went off fighting crime again.


	9. Chapter 9:Taskmaster:The Master of Tasks

Tomoko was playing the computer when Spidey got back at midnight. He looked at what she was typing, and it said "Untitled Gurren Lagann Fanfic"

Peter laughed and said "Fanfiction? Are you serious?" Tomoko blushed and said "N-no. Well, maybe..." Spidey then said "I have never written a fanfic in my life. Nope, not even once." Tomoko then said "Really? Y-you sure?" She then checks Spidey's files and sees a text file that says "TMNT and Batman crossover." She turns the chair around, looks at Spidey and then says "Really?" Spidey looked around quickly and said "Ummm, but this is a story featuring the **original** Ninja Turtles. They fit in with the Batman mythos far better than the '80s toon ones." Tomoko smiled and said "I-it's just the f-fact that it's a c-crossover. C-crossover fanfics a-are usually stupid, a-and h-have some crazy r-reason that the ch-characters meet."

Spidey then argues "W-well, ummm, the story i-is usually good." Tomoko then says "N-not really." Someone then knocks on the door, and it's Deadpool!

He stays in the doorway and says "Meta jokes? without me? That's crazy!" Spidey says 'Meta jokes? What are you even talking about?" Spidey then shuts the door. But Deadpool starts yelling again saying "**HOLD ON!** Someone is coming to assassinate you!" Deadpool then gets stabbed and a sword appears through the doorway. A gruff Brooklyn accent voice come through and says "AHHA! Now, come on, Deadpool, ratting out your old pal like this?" The man busts through the door revealing himself to be Taskmaster.

Taskmaster then said "Well, well, well. Sorry Wall-Crawler, but someone's been pointing their aims at you, they hired me to pull the trigger!" Spidey then quipped "Well, how you gonna do that when you don't even use guns!" Taskmaster said "Like this!" he then proceed to start using Spidey's own moves against him, and even uses a web-shooter like him. Spidey asks 'Where did you get that web-shooter?" Taskmaster laughed and said "You can thank my employer!" He start webbing Spider-Man up, but Spidey broke free with ease and punched Taskmaster in the skull.

Spidey then said "Hah! Looks like those webs could use some improvement!" Taskmaster then got up, and started smacking him around, until Spidey tripped Taskmaster with his webs. He grabbed him and started smacking his head around, and pushed him into the ground.

Then an old man with sunglasses, and a mustache walked in and said "Hey Peter, where's my rent?" The old man looks around and everyone looks at him, even the fallen Deadpool smiles, and gives a thumbs up, and he says "Y'know Peter, I'll come back later."

Tomoko sits there watching Spider-Man fighting, and thinks "Seeing two grown men in tights smacking eachother around is kinda arousing. By kinda, I mean really arousing. I'm actually getting really turned on right now!" While Tomoko was, getting aroused as it were, Spidey was still knocking Taskmaster around as if he were nothing. Then Taskmaster tripped Spidey, and pointed his sword at the fallen hero. Taskmaster was then knocked over, because something hit his head. Tomoko had just thrown a box at him. Spidey gets up, looks around and sees Taskmaster on the ground.

"OH NO! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Yelled the Web-Slinger. Tomoko just looked at him and said "I-I just saved you..." Spidey picks up the box and says "This box contains my mint-condition comics! They're probably all rustled now!" Tomoko get's saddened, but Spidey says "Hey, you saved me. My life and your happiness are far more important then some dumb comics." Tomoko smiles and says "Th-thanks." Spidey was then thinking "Not like I had any valuable comics in there anyway."

Deadpool, while still impaled to the door "Great, great, you two lovers made up over the dumb comics, now...**GET ME OUT OF THIS DOOR!**" Spidey walks up to Deadpool and says "What's the matter, **Door**pool? Stuck?" Deadpool fakely laughed and yelled "**DAMN IT WALL-CRAWLER! GET ME OFFA HERE!**" Tomoko giggled and said "C-come on, I personally th-think you look a-a**door**able there." Deadpool began getting frustrated and said "Is this how I seem to act to everyone else? Do I act like this much of a **door**k?"

Spidey pulled the sword out of the door and Deadpool, and shut the door on him.

Peter removed his outfit and said "Oh boy, what a day. I think I'll be heading to bed..." Tomoko said goodnight, and she continued working on that fanfic of hers.

When Peter woke up, Tomoko was still up, on the computer, with a rather crazy grin on her face. Pete asked "A-are you okay?" Tomoko looked at him and said "**Yeah I'm fine, that coffee you have in there is delicious!**" Spidey said "Woah, woah, hold on, you drank that coffee? You can't just drink that, that coffee was for a science experiment!" Tomoko's crazy grin went down and said "W-wh-what was that science experiment?" Peter got a sad expression and said "Weeeeeell...I was testing how much caffeine could be put into on cup of coffeeeeee..." Tomoko at first looked calm and said "Oh," but then she got a panicked expression on her face and said "**Whaaaaaaat!? Well that explains why I feel so hyper right now.** **Why are you even testing this anyway!?**" Spidey says "It's mainly to test human psychology, to see how much caffeine the human body can take. I was gonna test it on myself, but it appears that your the test subject now."

Peter then heard a knock on the door, so he walked up to the door and answered it. It was the old man from last night. He looked around, saw the blood, the hole on the door, and some spilt coffee. The old man said 'What the hell happened here last night?" Peter said "Ummmm, sorry Mr. Lieber, while taking shots of Spider-man, an assassin came here and tried to kill him." said "Peter, please call me Stan, also, why do you hang out with that Spider-Man? I like the guy, but he brings nothing but trouble!" Peter said "Well, he gets my checks paid." Stan then said "Speaking of which, where's my rent?"

Tomoko just sat there in the background, wondering who that old man was. She thought "**Gee, I bet that's the apartment owner, is Peter's rent due? I wish I could help him out, but I don't have the money.**"

Peter pulls out his wallet, and gives Stan $30. Stan said thanks, and left. Peter walked up to Tomoko, who was shaking a lot. Pete says "So, you didn't see the sign on the coffee that said "DO NO DRINK ~ Pete" Tomoko looks at the note and says "**N-n-nope, guess I di-di-didn't. H-how w-w-was I supposed to see such a tiny note!?**" Spidey says "Are you kidding me? The note was as huge as the container with the coffee in it!"

Tomoko looks at the note again, and gets a nervous look while saying "**O-o-oh yeah!**" So, Spidey decides to go out and fight crime while Tomoko sat there watching TV.


	10. Chapter 10:A (Nearly) Average Day

When Peter came back, Tomoko was passed out on the computer chair. He carried her to bed and went to bed as well.

When Peter woke up, Tomoko was already up, she was cooking some Ramen Noodle in a Cup. It was pretty much the only food Peter could afford. They ate the food, and Tomoko asked Pete "Sh-shouldn't you be out fighting crime?" Peter just said "Even Spidey needs his days off. I know the F4, Daredevil, Iron Fist, Power Man, and Moon Kight are watching the streets tonight." Tomoko said "Th-that's great." She continues to eat the Ramen Noodle and Pete says "You didn't make one for me?" Tomoko says "o-of course I-I did." She hands him a cup, and he starts eating it too.

They sat there for a while. For once, Peter would have an average day with his girlfriend. That was, until he started hearing some loud nutjob screaming "**COME OUT, SPIDER-MAN! I CHALLENGE YOU**!" Peter groans and says "Oh come on! The only day I want to relax, and some nutjob specifically calls me out!" Tomoko, with a rather saddend look, says "G-go..."

So Peter puts on his Spider-Man outfit and jumps outside to see Mysterio waiting for him. Mysterio says "**AT LAST! THE MIGHTY SPIDER-MAN APPEARS!** **COME FACE YOUR DOOM!**" Spidey then replies by saying "Look at you, the grand Master of Illusion. Did you ever think about a career in being a magician?" Mysterio scoffs at the thought of being a magician, thinking it's "degrading to a man like himself." Spidey then smacks him in the face, but then that Mysterio disappears, and two more take his place. Spidey smashes both of them, and then another 6 Mysterios appear. Spidey gets angry and thinks to himself "It's all a vicious cycle, non of these guys are the real Mysterio! Where to find the real one..."

Meanwhile, Tomoko hears yelling from the neighbor. Something about outsmarting Spider-Man. Tomoko then picks up her ear-pice, calls Spidey and says "Uhhh, S-Spider-Kun, you might want to ch-check the n-neighbor to the right of our pl-place..."

Spidey then swings into the neighbor's place and sees Mysterio standing right there. Mysterio says "**IMPECCABLE! HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND ME!**" Spidey says "I had some help." And with a large *WHAM!* he knocks Mysterio out and webs him to a lamp post. He then swings back into the apartment.

He then says "Hey there, Tomoko. Thanks for the help." Tomoko responds by saying "Th-thanks." Afterwards, Spidey finishes his meal, and then they sit on the couch and turn on TV.

Spidey just keeps on channel surfing until he sees an interesting advert for the Daily Bugle. "**READ THE DAILY BUGLE TO READ ABOUT SPIDER-MAN, JUST SEE HOW MUCH OF A MENACE HE IS! RECENTLY, WE HAVE SEEN SPIDER-MAN HARASSING A YOUNG MAN BY THE NAME OF PETER PARKER IN HIS APARTMENT! PICTURES TAKEN BY THAT SAME YOUNG MAN! WHAT A BRAVE YOUNG MAN! REMEMBER, IF IT'S NOT THE BUGLE, IT'S NOT WORTH JACK!**" Peter just stares at the TV and says "Greeaaaat. They now have the Daily Bugle running on television. Just something to make NY hate New York more than it does now." Tomoko cuddles up next to Spidey and says "N-not all of NY hates y-you. I d-don't." Spidey cuddles up next to her too, and says "Thanks. At least someone doesn't."

They sat there for a few hours, they didn't even care what was on the television. Then Spidey says "Oh man, it's dinner time. How about I get a pizza from Joe's Pizza. I used to work there." Tomoko said "Sure." So off Spidey went, to get the pizza for dinner.

Spidey swings away towards Joe's Pizza, and that's when he sees someone getting mugged. So, he, of course, stops the mugger with ease and continues on his way. Then he got to Joe's Pizza. He walked inside, and there stood . then said "Spider-Man? Getting pizza from here? Alirght, what do you want, wall-crawler?" Peter then orders two pepperoni pizzas. gives him the pizza, and charges him $12.50. He pays and swings away. Off to his apartment to deliver the pizza.

On his way there, he notices almost no crimes. He notes this as odd, but lucky. He swung inside the apartment, and arrived at his place. We walks to the kitchen table, and Tomoko walks up to the kitchen table thinking "Yes! I am so starving right now!" Spider-Man then said "Pizza Time" and he unloaded the two pizzas. He gave two slices to himself and Tomoko.

They both then moved to the couch, and began to actually watch the TV. They were watching Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strike back. Tomoko, while watching the movie, said "I've never even seen a Star Wars movie." Peter gasped and said "Well, now's the time. This one is the best one." So they ate most of the pizza, and watched Star Wars.

After it was over Tomoko said "I en-enjoyed it." Peter said "I'm glad you did. Oh hey, looks what's coming up next! Army of Darkness? Let's watch this too. Sam Raimi is a genius!" They stayed up very late, laughing at movies, screaming at movies, and just having fun. They both passed out on the couch, and when Tomoko woke up, once again, Peter was gone fighting crime...


	11. Chapter 11:Death

As Tomoko sat alone, she thought to herself "I never thought I'd be this lucky. I thought I'd be ran over, or die some other way by now. Instead, I'm genuinely with love with a wonderful guy. He's in love with me too. I knew this would happen and it was only a matter of time."

It was night, and she got lonely, so she picked up that ear-piece that invented, and turned it on. Peter and Tomoko conversed for awhile, some of it was about Tomoko's former life, and other times, it was about Peter's life, occasionally, it'd just be general interests. They chatted for a while, but then Tomoko noticed something strange outside. She looked out the window only to see a strange man staring back at her. She noticed nothing unusual about this man except for his horrible yellow eyes.

Suddenly, the man vanished Tomoko shuts the curtains and at there thinking she was seeing things. She told Peter about this man, and Peter said he'd be right over. That's when a knock was heard on the door. She answered it, and there stood that man, except, this was not a man, or it appeared he wasn't. The thing introduced himself as the Green Goblin. As soon as Spidey heard these words, he told Tomoko to shut the door. So, she did.

That's when a soft tone came out of the Goblin, as he said in a rather raspy voice "Don't run, my dear. It will only delay the inevitable." He then kicks down the door and grabbed her. He said "Come with me, I know a place with a fine view, how do you feel about bridges, my dear?" Tomoko only scream as she thought "I once thought to myself, it'd be pretty cool is something anime happened to me. I hate irony so much." Spidey heard the screaming over the mic, and started swinging towards the apartment.

Goblin picked up the mic from Tomoko's ear and said "So, Spider-Man, you want to face me after I stole your little girlfriend, don't you? Well then, why don't you head towards the Brooklyn Bridge. We can settle this there!" Spider-Man was furious, he started screaming in rage, nothing but incoherent anger, and he went on his way after the Goblin.

He arrived. the Goblin was already at the top of the bridge. Norman yelled "**I HAVE DECIDED THAT THE ONLY WAY TO HURT YOU, IS THROUGH YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY! THEREFORE, I SHALL HURT THE ONES YOU LOVE!**" Spidey was running towards the Goblin, nothing else on his mind but ending Norman's life. He ran up the wall, flipped up high enough to finally reach him.

Goblin said "You made it. Good, now you're going to see her die." He drops her, and Spidey just dives in after her. He noticed his webshooters were low, so he just dived in. He looked for as long as he could, but he couldn't find her. She was gone. Probably drifting away, possibly even dead. He thought "Everyone I get close to dies. This is all that can happen to me. But I will pay Goblin back the favor!"

He swung back up, and kicked Goblin so hard, they both fell into an abandoned dock warehouse. Goblin smirked and said "It's not that easy" and he grabbed a vial from his Bag of Tricks. He said 'For at long last, the serum is perfected. I will finally be rid of you!" Goblin took a swig of the serum and then *FWOOM* he was consumed by flames. Spidey looked in disbelief and he thought "Th-the serum must've been unstable! He just...he just...disintegrated!"

Peter was wrong, for out of the flames, emerged a big hulking, monster (imagine Ultimate Green Goblin.) Norman said "HAHA! **FINALLY! I HAVE ACHIEVED PERFECTION! NOW YOU DIE!**" Gobby starts shooting flames from his hands and Spidey dodges each one. Peter then yells "**YOU KILLED MY GIRLFRIEND, SO YOU'RE GONNA PAY!**" He lunged after Norman, but he just batted him away like a fly. Spidey flung into another compartment of the warehouse.

Goblin just ripped through the walls of wood with ease, and grabbed Peter again, and threw him onto the street. Peter tried getting up, but Norman just slammed a car onto him and grabbed him once more. He smirked and said "**YOU MEET YOUR FATE AT THE HANDS OF THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM! HOW FITTING! IN TRYING TO RECREATE YOU, I HAVE SURPASSED YOU!"** Spider-Man just jumped from Norman's grasps, and into the water.

Norman followed and noticed the water was turning him back to normal. Spidey jumped out and dragged Norman with him, and threw him against the warehouse walls. Norman just said "**PETER!** Stop! I'm back in control! You no longer have any need to harm me!" Peter said "No, you killed the one I looved, so I'm gonna repay the price!" Norman cried and begged for mecy saying "Peter! That was the Goblin! Me and him are seperate! I swear!"

Slowly, the glider raises behind Peter, and Norman just keeps on begging, and when Peter said he refused to believe Norman. Norman said this "You're smarter than expected Spider-man. You never did see this coming though!"

The glider flies towards Spidey, unexpectedly, he dodges it and the glider impales Norman. Norman doesn't even scream in agony, he just begins laughing, and he laughed his way to death. Well, it seemed the monster was dead at last, but really, not even Spidey was sure Norman was really dead.

Harry Osborn happened to be on the scene, and notices his father's body on the ground. He looks at Spidey and thinks he's responsible for this. He asks Spidey "**WHAT DID YOU DO? WHAT DID YOU DO!?**" Spidey just walks away, he couldn't swing because his web cartridges were empty, and Harry falls onto the ground. He said "Dad, I know I have said I never loved you, but I lied. I always wanted to make you proud. But, it seems like I'll never be able to do that, now." Harry then hears his father's voice saying "You want to make me proud?" Harry begged "**YES, DAMN IT, YES!**" Norman's voice said "Then avenge me..."

Spidey just walks into his apartment. Saddened by his loss. He thinks to himself 'It's all my fault. It's all my fault! I let her die! It's my fault. I-if only she were alive. It's no matter though, she'll always be dead. And worst of all, it's all my fault!" Spidey then began sobbing, as he heard a knock on the door...


	12. Chapter 12:Joy and Hate

Peter changes into his normal clothes and answers the door. A shy, small, female voice says "H-hi Pete *cough* *cough*." Peter couldn't believe it, it was Tomoko! He just hugged her, and said "You're alive!" She said "Y-yeah." He asks her "How did you survive?" She replied with a happy look by saying "W-well, we were n-near a dock, so *cough* I just c-climbed back u-up." Peter said "You have no idea how glad I am to see you alive again." Tomoko smiled and laid down on the couch.

Peter asked her "So, do you want some food? We have Ramen in a Cup, Ramen in a Cup, Ramen in a Cup, and cold pizza." She said "I-I'd like a *cough* c-cold pizza please." So, he handed her a slice and gave himself one as well. Tomoko nustled her head on Peter's thigh, and they watched some more movies. Tomoko picked some anime, and Peter chose some horror movies, and comic book movies. They both enjoyed themselves. Once again they slept on the couch

When Tomoko woke up, Peter was making breakfast instead of fighting crime. He was actually making more than just Ramen in a Cup. He had bacon, eggs, toast, and pancakes. There was some orange juice and lemonade as well. Tomoko said "Wh-what's with the fancy *cough* di-dinner...err, I *cough* mean br-breakfast." Peter smiled and replied "Well, you're looking pretty sick, and looked like you could use a good breakfast." Tomoko smiles and says "Y-you're too k-kind to a g-girl like m-me." Peter said "Nahhh, I'm just the right amount of nice to a girl like you." He kissed her on the cheek, and gave her some breakfast.

Meanwhile, Harry Osborn just stares at a mirror. He just sees a reflection of his father. He says "How, how do I do it?" Then the reflection starts talking back "Come on Harry, smash the mirror! Destroy it! Then you can find my secrets!" Harry kicks the mirror, and finds a passage deep into the Goblin lair. He finds extra Goblin costumes, extra goblin serum, and a vault that says "THE PERFECT FORMULA."

Back with Peter and Tomoko, Tomoko asks Peter "Wh-why aren't yo-you *cough* defeating cr-criminals?" Peter then says 'You're sick, someone needs to be here. Also, friends keep up with friend when they're sick." Tomoko just flashes back to when Tomoki was sick, and he had friends all around him.. She thinks "So, that's how Tomoki felt when friends came when he was sick. It feels good..."

Harry Osborn then knocks on Peter's door, and Peter opens it. Harry walks in and says "Hey Pete. So, you still hanging around with that Spider-Menace?" Peter said "Spider-Man isn't a menace, Harry." Harry looks at Pete and says "Tell that to my dead father." Peter looks at Harry with sadness and said "Can we not start this Harry, we can talk about it later." Harry said "Sure. So, can I finally meet this girlfriend of yours?" Peter showed Harry to the couch, and there laid Tomoko. Harry then asked "She's sick, huh. Well, that's why I came here." Tomoko looked at Harry and said "Wh-who are you? *cough*" Harry smiled and said "I'm Peter's best friend, Harry Osborn. I had to come after I heard you got sick. I'd shake your hand, but, y'know, the new owner of Oscorp can't bother to get sick. if you don't mind Pete, I have to use the restroom."

Harry walks into the bathroom and sees his father's reflection in the mirror again. Norman's reflection said "Harry. I have shocking news for you. Peter **is** Spider-Man!" Harry then said to the mirror "No, he can't be. Pete is my best friend, but he's a wimp. Any time danger appears, he's sure to just run." The reflection said "Come on Harry, don't be so foolish. Look in the closet..."

Harry walks to the closet, and opens it. There he sees Spider-man's outfit. He let's out a gasp, and Peter runs inside, only to see Harry's discovery.

"You traitor!" Harry exclaimed "My father loved you, and **you killed him**!" Peter said "H-Harry, that's just the outfit I wore for Halloween, remember?" Harry looked at Peter with contempt and said "I won't listen to your lies anymore, murderer!" He smacked Peter against the wall, and walked away. Peter said "Harry, wait! There's more to it than that!" Peter then shut his eyes, and seemingly passed out for a bit.

Tomoko walked inside the bedroom, and saw Peter lying on the ground. He got back up and said "Where's Harry?" Tomoko said "H-he left." Peter frowned and said "He found out. He knows that I'm Spider-Man. He's going to come back, and it's possible he might try to kill me." Tomoko frowned as well, and decided to go to sleep early today, she was still feeling ill.

Harry walked into the Oscorp building, and drank some of the normal Goblin serum. He took the "PERFECT FORMULA", and stuffed it into a bag of tricks, and put on the Goblin outfit. He added some armored pieces though, while thinking "Let's see Peter stab me with this armor on." And then it was done. He took up his father's legacy. He was the Goblin. He would be sure to end the life of Peter Parker, his once former friend, now his greatest enemy...

Peter was watching TV when a news bulletin came on and the reporter said "It appears that one of New York's many hospitals has blown up today. Nobody is quite sure who did it, but speculation leads us to believe it was terrorist group, The Ten Rings." Peter shut off the television and said "Th-that's the hospital that was keeping Norman. Well, at least I know he isn't alive now..."


	13. Chapter 13:Avengers Karaoke Night Pt:1

Tomoko woke up around night time. She noticed Peter talking to someone outside the window. It was another woman. She looked at the woman, and noticed her wide hips, large breast, and pearly white hair. The outfit she wore was absolutely revealing.

She stared at the woman and thought "Who the hell is that slut, and why is she talking to Peter? There's no way I could compete with that! Then again..."

Just then, Peter swung in through the window. He said "Wow, you're up really early." Tomoko looked at him and asked "Wh-who was that?" Peter said in a reassuring tone "I hope you're not jealous, because she's just a friend. Too old for me. She's like, 25." Tomoko said "It-its not like I-I'm jealous." Spidey removed his mask and smirked, while saying "Sure, sure, I believe you."

Peter then went to bed, and Tomoko stayed up for a long time. Almost until 4:00 AM. When she woke up, Peter was all dressed up, as if he was going somewhere fancy, or something.

She looked at him and thought "He cleans up very nicely. A suit isn't as good as tight spandex, but really, I don't see bags under his eyes like normal, and plus, his hair looks good. Maybe I should dress up for him..."

She gets out of bed, and walks into the bathroom. She applies make-up on her face, puts her hair in pig-tails, and puts on glasses she found lying around. She saw the glasses and thought "What the hell? What are these doing just lying around? Non of us wear glasses, oh well, I'm sure these will cover the bags under my eyes."

She walks out and Peter looks at her, and it looks like he's about to laugh. She asked "Wh-what's so funny?" Peter said "Well, you don't need to dress up for me." He walked up to her, and wiped the makeup off her face, took the glasses off, and removed the bands in her hair. She look at him and asked "B-but you l-look too good for me r-right now."

Pete smiled and said "Non-sense, you look cute, as you always do. The only reason I dressed up is because the Avengers invited me to something. I didn't think you'd take a liking to me looking like this. I mean, I only combed my hair and actually got some sleep last night." Tomoko then asked "What'd they invite you to?"

Peter said "Well, every month or so, the Avengers and a few other heroes gather for karaoke. Not even sure why I dressed THIS nice, I'm probably just gonna go in my Spidey outfit, with a bowtie on, because, I like bowties."

Tomoko frowned and thought "I hate karaoke. It dredges up bad memories. Might as well go anyway, I suppose."

Spidey changes into his full Spider-Man outfit, and places on a bowtie. Spidey then says "Hold on, I have the perfect outfit for you!" He grabs a suit out of the closet, it appeared to be Spidey's black suit. He then said "Try it on."

Tomoko puts it on, and it felt pretty snug. Kinda tight, but nothing terrible. She said "I-it's fine." Peter then said "I even made a mask if you feel like wearing it. It has a hole in the back for the hair and everything." Tomoko smiled and said "I-I don't need it."

So they went out, and they arrived at Stark Tower. It was pretty fancy. You know, with all Stark bought crap in it.

They walked inside, and there was Bruce Banner singing _"Everybody's Working for the Weekend."_ Tomoko whispered to Peter "Pfft, look at that scrawny nerd." Peter whispered back 'Don't make fun of him, he's the goddamn Hulk." Tomoko's face went from smug smirk to fearful quivering within seconds.

It was Tony's turn up next. He went with _"Shoot to Thrill."_ Tony seemed kinda drunken though. Slightly more than buzzed, but less than wasted. Tomoko looks at Tony and thought "These people are awful singers. Absolutely terrible."

Next up was Deadpool, and his song of choice was Electric Avenue. Most of the people covered their ears expecting the worst, but he actually wasn't half bad. It could've used some work, and Deadpool's fake Jamaican accent wasn't helping. Spidey sat there and thought "Man, I love karaoke nights!" Tomoko sat there with her head down and thought "I **HATE** karaoke nights."

Black Cat was up next. Tomoko recognized her as the woman from last night and thought 'The only day this day could get possibly get worse. This bitch shows up." She sings a rather seducing song, and you can see most of the men in the area go crazy. Even Spidey was looking at Black Cat with a bit of perv in his eyes. Tomoko looks at Spidey staring at her and thinks in a sarcastic tone "This day just keeps on getting better and better..."

After her song was over, she walks up to both Spidey and Tomoko and asks 'So this is your new girlfriend Spider-man? Well, I'm happy for both of you. I'm sad I won't have my little spider to bat around anymore though." Spidey said 'Don't worry, there are plenty of Spider-Men out in the sea...errrrr, I mean city-ish area. The park! We'll go with the park!" Felicia then said "Well, I doubt any of them will be as good as you, but you appear to be taken, so there's nothing I can do about that. Also, she seems a bit silent, why would that be?"

Spidey said "She's just shy is all." Felicia then shaked Tomoko's hand and said 'You're lucky, y'know? Boys like Spider-Man don't come around too often." Tomoko thought "She isn't too bad I suppose. She had nice taste in men that's for sure." She looked at Felicia and said "Y-you too."

Next on the stage would be...


	14. Chapter 14:Avengers Karaoke Night Pt:2

The next singer would be Spider-Man himself. He decided to sing Aerosmith's "_Dream On._" It was kinda depressing. Spidey is a kinda depressing fellow when he wants to be though. He was an actually decent singer, but Tomoko thought "My boyfriend is the best singer here, I knew it. This song choice is kinda bumming me out though."

After the wall-crawler got off the stage, he saw Tony Star's eyes looking wet and he asked "A-are you crying?" Tony said "N-no. I got some-something in my eyes." Spidey sat down, and Tomoko cuddled up next to him. Spidey thought "I can't be this good of a singer. I can't make people emote like this. Or maybe I can?"

Then in a sudden shock, Deadpool was up next. Again. What happened is that Deadpool ripped off his outfit, except for his mask and he was wearing nothing but a tiny thong. He began singing "_Sexy and I Know It._" Everyone was repulsed. Tomoko looked like she was about to vomit, Black Cat ran into the bathroom and hurling noises were heard, Storm, began making it rain on the stage, and Wasp flew outside.

Bruce Banner turned into the Hulk and threw Deadpool outside of Stark Tower, he threw DP so hard, you'd swear he was flying. Tomoko looked at Hulk with fear, and noticed that this huge, green, wall of muscle was walking up to them. Hulk got on his knees and said "Hulk think Spidey's girl pretty." Spidey looked at Hulk and said "Thanks big guy." Tomoko said "R-really?" Hulk smiled a toothy grin and said "You seem scared of Hulk. But Hulk hurt non of Avenger's friends." Tomoko said "I-I'm not scared." Hulk then walked away and got on stage.

Up next was Hulk. Hulk sang the alphabet. He actually sang the entire song correctly. At the end, they all calpped and Hulk yelled "**HULK LIKE CLAPPING!**" He bagan clapping and caused massive airwaves. Cap yelled "**Hulk! Please stop clapping!**" Hulk said "Okay." He walked down the stage and sat down in a chair.

They were having a fun time until an Ultron unit busted into the room. The Ultron said "I shall prove to you that robots are superior to humans even in the singing department." So the Ultron flew onto the stage. He began "singing" _"Harder, Better, Stronger, Faster."_ Tony said "He can't do that! That's cheating! Why didn't I think of this!"

Tomoko began to actually enjoy this. Spidey said "**ULTRON!** I challenge you to a battle!" Ultron stopped his "singing" and said "Hah! You think you can stop my Daft Punk singing systems. You are mistaken." Spidey then said "Hey HERBIE How about some help?" HERBIE flew onto the stage and said "Yes Spider-Man?" Spidey whispered something to HERBIE. And HERBIE began playing "_Intergalactic_."

Spidey was perfect for a Beastie Boys' song. His fast paced thinking was so precise, that his rhyming and hip-hopping was fast and exactly on the point as the lyrics in the song. When he stopped Ultron said "Very well, flesh-bag. Battle mode initiated!" He began "singing" Daft Punk's _"Robot Rock."_ Once again, Ultron was precisely on the mark for this one. Spidey said "Nicely done. But can you handle some more of what I got?"

Spidey made HERBIE play "_Guerilla Radio._" Once again, Spidey was fast paced and on the mark. Ultron said "Impossible. Your singing skills are precise and fast, but I have one area in which all other's fail." Dubstep began playing out of Ultron's mouth. Spidey then said "Resorting to songs without lyrics already? Such a failure." This is when Spidey began spitting his own lyrics quickly and rhyming exactly. All insults towards Ultron.

Ultron said "ERROR, ERROR!" and his head exploded. Spidey said "Pfft, loooooooser!" The other heroes just looked at Spidey with their mouths agape. Spidey just walked off the stage and sat down. Captain America said "Well done, soldier. Not the average way to beat a villain, but new innovative ways to beat a villain are the best ways." Cap then walked on the stage and began singing the American Anthem.

Tomoko looked at Spidey and said "I-I knew y-you would be the b-best." Spidey smirked and said "Yeah, well, it's just a thing I do, it's nothing special or anything."

After Cap was done, he got off stage and asked "Who's next?" Tony walked on the stage and look at the list. He said "Thor! Get on up here you big lug." Tomoko saw Thor walk on stage, and she thought "Wow...he's pretty hot." Thor got on the stage and said "Thank you, Tony. Today, I shall sin an ancient battle hymn of the Asgardians!"

Thor wasn't too great. Well, on Asgard he was considered the best around, but Asgard's standards are different from Earth's standards. Tony said "Ummm, great job Thor? Alright, up next is Venom! Wait, we didn't invite you?"

Venom walked on stage and said 'We were invited by Spider-Man. Thanks Spidey." Tony said "Alright, whatever, let's get the show on the road." Venom sang "_Karma Chameleon_." His singing voice is awful. Almost dreadful. Tomoko thought "Ugh, this is the worst singer yet. Except for that Dudepeel asshole.' She thinks so as she shudders. Spidey is thinking "Eddie, you said you weren't going to sing this!"

Venom walks off stage and that was it. Spidey whispered to Tomoko "Well, at least we ended this on a high-note. Except, not really." Tomoko giggled, and they left. While walking home, Spidey's spider-sense was going crazy. He then saw a greay smoke trailing in the sky. He said to Tomoko while panicking "Tomoko, we'd better start running." She asked "Wh-why?" Spidey said "Don't ask, just run!" They began running, as a faint laugh was heard. This was when Spidey was snatched into the air, and the laugh was heard again.

Tomoko began running faster, and ran inside the apartment. She was frightened and was breathing hard. She was hearing punching and yelling on the outside. She couldn't make out what Spidey and this villain were saying though...


	15. Chapter 15:Showers, Friendship, and more

Tomoko ran inside the apartment, and was panicking. Having flashbacks to the last Goblin attack. She called who else but Iron Man? Iron Man arrived within seconds, and Tomoko pointed the way Goblin went. Tony told her to stay in the apartment, and he flew away after the Goblin

Meanwhile, with Peter and Harry, they were sitting on a roof. Both of them were without their masks. harry looked at Pete and said "Hey Pete, I'm sorry. I guess I just wanted to help my father's legacy go on." Peter then looked at Harry and said "Then just be a good guy Harry. That'd be the best way to continue your father's legacy." Harry nodded and said "You're right, Pete, thanks."

Tony arrived and asked "Peter? What the hell are you doing? You're girlfriend is worried sick about you." Peter's smile dropped and it was replaced with an open mouth. He said "Ummmmm, oops?" Tony then called Tomoko and told her Peter was okay. She sighed and asked if she could talk to Peter.

Peter answered the phone and said "Hello? Me and Harry are back to being buddies again. Well, I managed to convince him that his father was an asshole. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll be home soon, Tomoko. Me and Harry have catching up to do. Alright, bye."

Tony left, and Harry smirked at Peter and said "You could do so much better." Peter gave Harry a shocked look and asked "Harry, you're not going t-" Harry interuppted him and said "No that way. We're friends and friends only. But you had three other girls chasing after you. MJ, Liz, and Gwen all really liked you. It was so obvious, and yet, you end up dating some weird, and somewhat smelly chick."

Peter smirked and said "Well, Tomoko was the only one to outright tell me." Harry laughed and said "With how obvious the other women gave hints, it was basically outright telling you." Peter then looked at harry and said "Harry, are you insulting my girlfriend?" Harry smiled and said "No, I'm just sayin, you could've dated a super-model."

Peter then asked "So, speaking of MJ, how's that relationship going with the both of you?" Harry said "It's going fine, thanks for asking." Peter then realized something and asked "Wait, did you say my girlfriend was smelly?" Harry then smirked and said "Yep. No offense though. Maybe it's just you. Or maybe it's both of you, who knows?" Peter then glared are Harry with contempt, but then laughed.

"Well, I have to go. See you sometime later, Harry." Said Peter. Harry waved with a smile and said "So long Pete!" As Peter swung away and into the apartment.

Peter then looked at Tomoko and said "Hey Tomoko, I suggest you take a shower tonight." Tomoko looks at Peter with shock and thought "A-a shower? When was the last time I took a shower? I can't even remember. Yeah. I might need to do that now." She walks into the bahtroom, removes her clothes, turned on the shower, and got in.

Peter walked inside, and started peeking inside the shower. Tomoko saw his peeking eyes and said "Y-you can c-come in you know." Peter backed away from the curtains and exclaimed in a nervous voice "I'm not peeking inside, no sir, ummm I mean mam." Tomoko got a perverted look in her eye and said "Come on." Peter said "O-okay..." removed his clothes too, grabbed a condom, and you know where this is heading.

So, they did that...in the shower. Kinda defeats the purpose of a shower, but hey, I don't judge. They got out, and Tomoko pulled out looked at the custom-made black Spidey suit Pete gave to her. She then asked "Why did you make t-this exactly?"

Peter then said "Well, this was gonna be a surprise, but since you asked, I told JJ that Spidey was gonna be at the NYC Comic-Con. Well, he gave me a ticket, and I demanded he give me two. He did, so, I made that outfit so you can wear it to Comic-Con." Tomoko said "Re-really?" Peter smiled and said "Yep. Pretty exciting isn't it?" Tomoko asked "I-is there any news a-about manga or a-anime there?"

Peter thought for awhile and said "Yep. There's a little bit. Nothing too much, but it's there." Tomoko smiled and said "I can't wait!"

They both headed to sleep and when Peter woke up, his phone was ringing. He picked it up, and it was Flash Thompson. Peter picked it up and said "Flash? Let me guess wrong number?" Flash said in a solemn voice "Peter, I just wanna say, I'm sorry for the way I acted back in high school. Mind if I come over for a bit?" Peter said "R-really? You're not pulling my leg?" Flash said in a serious tone "No way, Peter." So Peter got dressed and waited for Flash to arrive.

Flash walked in and shook Peter's hand. He said "Peter, long time no see." Peter thought "I want to trust Flash. But yet, I just have this feeling he's up to something. I'd best keep my eye on him." Flash looked at Peter and thought "I hope he'll forgive me..."

So they sat down, and Peter asked "Sooooooo...Flash. How are things going with you and Liz?" Flash said in an awkward tone "Hmm? Oh oh oh. Yeah, we're doing good. Word on the street is that you finally got yourself a girl. Is this true?" Peter looked everyway but Flash's and said in an even more awkward tone "Oh? Oh yeah, yeah. Totally dating someone."

They sat there for five minutes until Tomoko walked in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. She then looked at Flash and Peter. She then said "S-sorry if I'm i-inturrupting." Flash said "Not at all. So you must be the lucky lady?" Tomoko smiled and said "Y-y-yeah."

Peter looked at Flash with suspicion and thought "Any moment now. He's gonna do something that'll embarass me."

Flash then said "Well, it's been fun catching up, Pete, but I have to go home and think about...something." So Flash said bye and he left. Peter sat there and said "He did nothing. I'm honestly shocked. I thought a wedgie or swirlie would be in order. Maybe Flash has changed..."


	16. Chapter 16:A Venomous Break-Up

About a month passes from where we last left our hero, and his girlfriend. Nothing too much has changed. Except the NYC Comic-Con is this very day!

Tomoko places on the Spidey cosplay Peter made for her, and Pete just puts on his normal Spidey outfit. When they get there, there's tons of people. Tomoko looks around and thinks "Heh, what a bunch of nerds..." Peter smiles under his mask and thinks "Finally, people after my own heart!"

They run into an arcade machine though. Tomoko looks at the arcade machine and notices it looks familar. It's her favorite game Po Po Po'n. She walks up to try it but Spidey stops her and says "The high-score is almost impossible to get. Trust me. It was gotten by a pro." Tomoko then looks at Spidey with a smug look in her eye and said "Don't worry, I'm a bigger pro than that loser could be."

Of course, she got the high-score with ease. Spidey looks at her with shock and said "N-no one was able to beat the high-score before!" She enters K. Tomoko into the high score area, and she then gloats "YES, HAH! TAKE THAT P. PARKER, YOU LOSER! Wait...P. Parker?" She blushes places her head down in embarrasment and says "O-oh...S-sorry." Spidey smiles and said "About what? It's fine. I'm actually impressed."

They moved on and waited in line for DC's announcement line. Some chubby nerd walked up to Spidey and said "Nice cosplay." Spidey said "Well, it's not cosplay. I'm actually Spider-Man." The nerd looks at Spidey holding hands with Tomoko and back at Spidey. He then said "Yeah, sure. You could be doing so much better in the dating world if you **really** were." Spidey then webs his mouth shut and said "Sorry we had to cut that coversation short. But hey, don't feel bad, this was a **sticky** situation anyway."

Spidey ripped the web from the nerd's mouth and the nerd smiled. He yelled "**HEY GUYS! I WAS MOCKED BY SPIDER-MAN! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE!**"

Peter then looks at Tomoko and notices she has her headphones on. He then taps her should, and he asks "What brand of headphones are those?" Tomoko said "They're Deatz." Spidey was confounded, and thought "I never heard of that brand before." Tomoko then said "Yep, eating at WcDonalds, and listening to music are all I did back at home. Well, I also talked to Tomoki and my slut of a friend, Yuu, but that's about it. Well, and some things I prefer you to not know about." Spidey was even more confused and thought "What the hell is WcDonalds? And what things she would prefer me to not know about?"

They sat in the announcement room, and Tomoko took off her headphones. She didn't care for comic books though, but hey, she knew it'd make the Wall-Crawler happy if she listened.

When they walked out Spidey said "I'm sure Ben Affleck will be a good Batman. Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman has me suspicious though. Might as well wait and find out." Tomoko then noticed that there was a stand for her favorite anime. So they walked up to the stand, got an autographed copy of the dvd, and that was it. Tomoko said "You have to watch this when we get home."

Then suddenly, an explosion happened. Out of the explosion came Scorpion. Scorpion's tal reached for Tomoko and grabbed her. Spidey heard Scorpion say "Yeah, boss I got the girl. When will you give me what I need to remove the suit?" Spidey chased after Scorpion, but Scorpion just started crawling on all fours and crawled onto the wall.

Spidey looked at Scorpion and said "Kidnapping my girl is quite the **sting**. For you, anyway!" He then jumped after Scorp, but Scorpion just crawled onto the ceiling. He was pretty quick.

Spidey began crawling after him, and he overheard Scorpion say "So boss, you have some kinda Oscorp technology to remove the suit?" Spidey is shocked to hear Oscorp is involved and thought "Harry would never betray me. N-not like this."

Spidey follows Scorpion until he sees this supposed "boss" of his. Spidey then grabs Tomoko with his webs and yanks her towards him. He then savely lowers her. The boss then said "You've done your part, Gargan, here you go." A black substance comes out of the jar and covers Gargan.

The Scorpion suit is destroyed by the substance, but the substance didn't come off. Spidey then thought "Oh no...The Symbiote!" Gargan began screaming until he was covered in the stuff. He then said "The power surges through me...this substance makes me stronger...I...am...**THE VENOMOUS SCORPION!**"

Spidey told Tomoko to run home. She did and Spidey was left to fight Gargan in the now abandoned gathering area. This boss guy just stood there. He watched the two fight. He said "These two creatures...they are magnificient. Though, today, I shall watch as one proves to be superior over the other."

Spidey managed to find the speakers in an audotorium. He took the microphone and began banging it against the walls, causing loud noises. Gargan began to shriek in pain, and he then passed out. The boss then murmured "Soon, the plan will be in full effect.

Spidey managed to get a few pictures of the fight, and also saw the boss fly away on the glider. He then thought "Harry? N-no." Peter then called Harry, and Harry picked up.

"Hello?" asked the young Osborn. "Peter! What's shaking, pal? What? I haven't even been near the Comic-Con area. Symbiote? I stopped the Symbiotic Research after my father died. We haven't even done anything with Scorpion for months. I knew he wouldn't be able to break-out on his own. Well, bye pal."

Spidey hung up and thought "Tomoko was in serious danger. I-I think I need to break-up with her. For her own safety."

He walked into the apartment in what was now rainy weather. He dropped his mask on the floor and then said "Tomoko...I don't know how to tell you, but I think we need to break up." Tomoko got a psychopathic look on her face and said "O-oh? I-is that so? Well then..." She picks up Spidey's mask and rips it in pieces and yelled "**YOU NEVER DID LIKE ME, DID YOU!? WELL FINE, IT'S NOT LIKE I LIKED YOU EITHER!**" She stuffs one of the mask halves inside her pocket and runs out the door, while thinking "Well, I guess now's the time to kill myself..."


	17. Chapter 17:Return of the Goblin

Spidey walked into his dark bedroom and sat down on the bed. He thought to himself "Oh god...I'm sure it's for the best though. No matter how I feel about her, I must protect her..." He then began tearing up.

Tomoko ran into an alleyway, and looked at the half of the Spider-Man mask she head. She looked at it with sadness in her eyes. She thought "Oh...it is a curse for me to never even have a boyfriend. At least, not one who loves me. I thought he did, but he was only using me for sex, wasn't he? A super-hero dating me because of my looks or personality? That'd be the day..."

She then looks in a puddle on the ground, and sees her reflection. She then says with a psycho smile "Y-yep g-g-good ol' ugly Tomoko. C-can't find a loving b-boyfriend. J-just some stupid s-super h-hero who doesn't care." she gets up and starts banging her against the wall "Maybe I should just kill myself. No one would care..."

That's when out of the shadows, a man walks out and says "You don't have to kill yourself. I'll do it for you..."

Tomoko then said "Fine...whatever..." The man walked further out and she recognized him. It was Norman Osborn. The man everyone thought was dead. Now Norman looked different. He had miniature spikes coming out of his body. Mainly on the shoulders.

He grabs her and she doesn't even hesitate. He hops on the glider and flies away. He flies to the top of a skyscraper and drops Tomoko onto the building's top. He jumps down and puts on his Green Goblin outfit. It was now armored. To prevent what happened to him before.

Tomoko then asked "Why don't you kill me now?" Norman said "We must bait the trap, my dear. You are the bait. Along with this old sweetie!" He pulled Aunt May out from under some rubble. She was passed out. Gobby then looked at Tomoko and said "I bet you're feeling lonely. Yet, not for long."

Goblin was right, for out of no where, Spider-Man swung to the rescue! He was without his mask. Spidey looked at the depressed Tomoko and she looked at him, but then she looked away. Tomoko was thinking "His eyes look red. I doubt he was crying over me though."

Spidey then asked "N-Norman? Y-you're alive?" Norman cackled and said with a smirk "Of course! From the hospital exploding to Gargan's new phase, it was all me!" Spidey got angry and yelled "**YOU MADE YOUR SON THINK YOU WERE DEAD!**" Norman just laughed at that and said "I know! It's comedy gold! Not as golden as this though!" He then said "So...these two gals are the most imprtant ones in your life. You must choose. You may have your last words with them though."

Peter went to Tomoko, but she refused to talk to him. He then went to Aunt May and she said "Peter...I knew all along." Peter then said "A-aunt May..." May then interuppted him and said "Peter, there's no need to worry about me. Save your girl, you two have your whole life ahead of you. Me? When I die...I'll be reunited with my sweet Ben. I've lived my life, Peter, stop worrying about me, and live yours." Peter then began to cry and said "O-okay Aunt May..."

May then whispered into his ear "By the way, my wheatcake recipe is in the cookie jar you were never allowed to touch." Peter smiled and and said "Thanks..."

Goblin then said "That's it! Time's up and it's time to choose!" Goblin picks them both up, and Tomoko appeared to be bawling her eyes out. She knew her time was up, and that she would never get another boyfriend. He then drops them both, with a cackle and grin on his face.

Spidey jumps after Tomoko and saves her. Goblin then flies after Aunt May and grabs her. He yelled "**NOOOOO!** You were supposed to try to save them both by webbing them when they fell, thusly snapping their backs and killing them both! Because of this, your dear sweet May will suffer a more painful death!" He grabs a sword from his bag-of-tricks and stabs her through the neck. An instant kill.

Tomoko looks at Peter and asked "Y-you saved me?" He hugs her and said "Yes...of course I did...I love you..." Tomoko hugs him back and Goblin yelled "**THIS CAN'T BE! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SAD!**"

Spidey then said "Things don't go as well as we planned sometimes, Norman. Like, I bet you never planned for me to knock you out!" Norman gets a shocked look on his face as he utters the word "Wh-wha?"

Spidey then jumps up and punches Norman square in the face. Norman passes out and Spidey jumps down before the glider falls. He also webs Aunt May's body and pulls it up. He drops Norman and May's body, and then walks up to Tomoko. He said "The only reason I broke up with you is because I don't want you to get hurt..."

Tomoko looked at him with a somewhat glad look and said "A-as long as you're with me, I don't care!" She then kissed him, and Spidey just thought to himself...

Days later, the funeral happened. No villains attacked, and J. Jonah Jameson was more than willing to pay the funeral's bill. He seemed to feel bad for Parker. He even let Peter have a few days off to "help him feel better."

For most of those days, Peter just sat in the bedroom. To say this affected Tomoko would be an understatement. She pretty much went back to her ways before meeting Peter. She just sat there watching TV instead of playing the computer all day, and never talked to a single soul.

Peter finally steps out of the bedroom and sees Tomoko looking somewhat depressed. He sits down on the couch next to her and asks what's wrong.

Tomoko just laid there and said "N-nothing." Pete moves closer to her and says "Come on, you can tell me." Tomoko's eyes begin to tear up as she says "W-well. I miss y-you being up-beat. I-it made me less sad. N-now you're depressed, a-and so am I."

Peter hugged her, while he said "Well, I suppose I can get out of this rough-patch. I have an idea..."

He grabs a serum from out of a cabinet. He then said "I don't want to risk anyone else's lives anymore! He drinks the serum." Tomoko then asks "W-what's that for?" Peter then said "It's gonna cure me of being Spider-Man..."


	18. Chapter 18:My BF Was A Teenage ManSpider

Tomoko looks at him. Rather saddened actually. She then said "Th-this isn't helping." Peter smiles and says "Well, you'll never be in any danger when I'm not Spider-Man."

He drinks the formula. thinks "It doesn't matter if he's no longer a hero, I suppose. But I feel like I took that heroism away from him. I-I don't think I did though. Nah. Now he's all mine though. We can spend more time together. This is gonna work out."

Peter then goes to bed, and Tomoko stays up on the computer. When Peter awakens he finds Tomoko cowering in fear in the corner. He asks "What's wrong?" He gets up and he reveals he had four extra arms. Peter then said "Oh no. This must've enhanced my spider powrs instead of nullifying them. Parker luck has gone too far this time!"

Tomoko then stops panicking and begins thinking witha perverted look "Those six arms he has now. I wonder what wonders they could do in bed. Oh yes..." Peter looks at her, and says in a non-surpirsed voice "You're thinking about having sex while I have these arms, aren't you?" Tomoko stops smiling and her face goes blank. She says as she blushes "N-no. Of-ofcourse not Sp-Spider-Kun."

Peter yelled toward the sky "Damn it, Reed!" Tomoko just looks around the room in silence, and Peter notices grey hairs on his arms. He runs into the bathroom, and checks the mirror. He notices fangs growing inside his mouth.

Meanwhile, Tomoko just sits there on the computer chair wondering what's going on. She starts spinning around on the chair, and she starts smiling.

Back in the bathroom, Peter is panicking like crazy. His eyes have a slight red tint to them, and his voice is getting deeper.

He tells Tomoko to go to Eddie Brock's place. Until he can get this thing managed out. Tomoko then asks if she can stay, but Peter says no. So she walks out the door, and onto Eddie's place

While on her way she thinks "What the fuck is going on that I have to leave my Spider-Kun's place and have to go to some loser's house. Whatever, this'll all be over tomorrow. I can guarantee that."

She knocks on Eddie's door and he answers. Eddie asks "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be hanging out with your boyfriend, or something?" Tomoko just stood there, couldn't say a single word. Eddie welcomed her in.

Eddie sat on a sofa, and Tomoko laid on the couch. Eddie then said "Well, whatever's going on, We're sure that Parker could use a hand from Us. As always." Tomoko looked around nervously, and still couldn't say a single word. Eddie looked at her and said "We'll assume that's a yes."

The symbiote then forms around Eddie, and he yelled "**We are Venom!**" He swings away and into the apartment area. He walk inside and decides to take the elevator up. He doesn't feel like breaking any of Peter's stuff today.

He stands in the elevator next to a somewhat average man. The man looks at Eddie and says "Cool black Spidey outfit. What's with that mouth though?" Venom looks at the man and said "Well, We decided to take some creative liberties." The man then said "Looks stellar. How comfy is it?" Venom then said "Well, it's kinda tight in some areas. It's also a slight bit slimy."

They stood there in awkward silence, until Venom reached Peter's floor. Venom walks out, and begins running towards Peter's room.

He opens the door to find webs all over the place, and a cocoon like thing. Venom, being the brash, somewhat sociopathic person he is, decides to smash it open.

Out crawls Peter, well, maybe. He was half-spider now. Peter then yelled "**GET OUT OF MAN-SPIDER'S HOME!**" Venom then smacked him around a bit, until the aptly named Man-Spider smacked him straight out of a window.

Venom then shoots a strand of web at the Man-Spider, and yanks. He pulls Man-Spider out of the apartment, taking the wall with him. Venom then said "So much for not breaking Peter's apartment for the umpteenth time."

The Man-Spider then begins staggering towards Venom, and begins to shoot web from all of his six hands at Venom. Venom tries to break free, but he notices that the Man-Spider's natural webbing is far more stronger than Peter's artificial webbing.

Venom then breaks free, and smacks Man-Spider so hard, ends up flying into a bill-board and knocking it down. He then jumps into Pete's apartment again. He grabs a camera, and starts swinging to where Man-Spider landed.

He jumps down, and begins taking photos. He does this while thinking "We're sure JJ's gonna want a load of these. Maybe he'll take us back!" Man-Spider gets back up and once again begins to walk towards Eddie.

Meanwhile, Tomoko is sitting on the couch, and is just thinking to herself "This house is pretty nice for someone who's basically a disgusting alien beast. I wonder how Peter even met this guy. He seems nice enough I suppose, but he has some creepy, and somewhat asshole-ish vibe to him."

Venom and Man-Spider then crash into the house. Tomoko runs away, and looks at Peter. She thinks "I hope they fix this. I can't date a fucking spider-human thingy." She then imagines a wedding between her and Man-Spider shudders, and even vomits a bit in her mouth.

Venom and Man-Spider are pretty much trading punches until Man-Spider gets a look at Tomoko. He then says "Preeeeeetttty." He then starts staggering toward Tomoko, while she starts screaming and running. Venom then grabs Man-Spider, and uses a choke hold. Man-Spider passes out, and Venom gives Reed Richards a call.

Reed arrives, holding a cure. He said "As soon as Peter left, I realized there was a mix-up in the formula. It was a real shame that he left before I told him. We've been so busy, I haven't had a chance to contact him." Reed then streches his arm towards the Man-Spider and injects him with a serum. Tomoko just stood there in the corner, avoiding attention.

Reed notices her and asks Eddie "Who's that?" Venom looked at Reed and said "Parker's girlfriend." Reed then said "Interesting. Surprised it took him this long after the last one." Tomoko overhears this and thought "Last one? He has had more than one girlfriend than me? I bet it's that white-haird slut."

Venom then looks around and asks "Who the hell's gonna pay for this damage?" In walks Nick Fury. He said "Don't get your panties in a knot, Eddie. SHIELD's got your house, and Pete's apartment all paid for in insurance. Heroes homes are officially protected by us." Venom then asks "What the hell are you doing here?" Fury then said "Doing my job."

He proceeds to take the camera Eddie used to take pictures, and deletes all the pictures of Man-Spider. Eddie gets angry and yells "**THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, FURY!?**" Fury then stated "We can't have anybody knowing this was Spider-Man. The Daily Bugle will be sure to publish this, and Spidey will be more hated then ever. So, I'm deleting the evidence, and blaming all the damage on Hydra. We're covering this up, we did it with the Skrulls, Chitauri, and we sure as hell doing it here."

Tomoko looked at Fury and thought "What the hell is a Skrull? Or a Chitauri?" She then walked up to Peter, who had just morphed back into normal. Peter sitting there with only a robe covering his body. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Said Peter in a soft tone. Tomoko smiled, but she was also somewhat sweating nervously.

Peter noticed how nervous she was and kissed her. After he did so, he said "You need a breathmint. It's like you vomited in your mouth or something." Tomoko smiles nervously looks away from him.

Col. Fury walks up to the two and said "So you finally found someone who tolerates your super-hero behavior. Speaking of your super-hero life, I decided that I should tell you something. tony and Cap have been discussing on making you a full-rank avenger. What do you say?" Peter smiled, but he declined, saying "Someone needs to protect the streets."

Fury then said "You got heart, kid. I admire that. You could be so much more than street-level though." "I don't even know if I have spider powers right now." Pete says as he makes his thwip pose, but then, suddenly web pops out of his hand.

He looked shocked and said "I'm not even wearing web-shooters!" He does the thwip pose once more, and a *THWIP!* is heard once more.

The web ends up webbing Tomoko's mouth shut. Peter gets an even more shocked expression, and he says with his cheeks blushing "S-sorry, dear!" Tomoko removes the wed and afterwards has an angry expression on her face.

Peter then gets up and says "Well, I have to go home now." Fury stopped him in his tracks and said "Woah, woah, you can't got back to your apartment. It's covered in webs, and it's all trashed. It's gonna take us days to remove it." Peter then said "Well, where else can I possibly stay?"

Reed then streched over to Peter and said "Simple, I'm sure the rest of the F4 won't mind if you stay at the Baxter Building. I'm sure Johnny will rather enjoy it." Peter then said "Well, okay, Reed..."


	19. Chapter 19:Meet the Fantastic Four

Before Peter left, Nick Fury handed him two boxes. He said "Here's some stuff we managed to recover from your apartment. There's some...interesting stuff in there, as one might say." Peter looked at him with a confused look, as he said "Wh-what weird stuff?" Fury stared at Peter sternly, and he said blunty "Trust me, it's for the best I don't tell you. You don't want to see, and it's best your let your girlfreind look through it first for her stuff."

Peter, obviously, doesn't listen, as he thinks "Fury, please. I look where I please." Fury then turns back and said "I know that look, Peter. You're gonna look inside there even though I told ya not too. You're predictable." Peter scratches the back of his head, as he said "Wh-whqat? N-no. Totally gonna listen Col. Fury." Fury then said smugly "Like you, and Johnny listened to me back at Latveria?"

Fury then walked away and before peter could take a small peek in the box, Reed said "Pete, get your girlfriend, we're leaving." so Peter walks Tomoko to the Fantasticar, and they get in. Peter eneds up sitting next to her, sharing one seat. Reed looks back at the two of them and said "Comforting her, Peter? Good choice. Anyone's first ride in the Fantasticar is a wild one."

The Fantasticar takes off, at first, it's fast, but it slows down. Tomoko notices Peter looking through one of the boxes. She asks "Wh-what's in there." Peter shuts the box and says in the most non-chalant way possible "N-nothing."

Tomoko thinks to herself "It's probably porn mags. I swear, if it's porn mags, I'll hurt him!" Peter continues the look in the box, and he then notices something. "Oh hey, my home-made Batman costume!" thought Peter. He looks further in and notices Tomoko's music player. He decides to just take a peak inside.

His eyes are instantly drawn to one thing. It reads "Yandere Boys Verbal Abuse CD." Peter looks at the screen with an dazzled look. He takes his mask from the box, and puts it on. Plugging the headphones he had inside the mask into the music player. Peter then thought "I have no idea what they're saying." He then clicked around, and saw the English translation. He clicked on it, and what he heard shocked him.

Peter just sat there, in shock no less.. Tomoko noticed him with his mask on, wondering what he was doing. She thought "Just what is he up to? Maybe he'll surprise me with something. I bet he will. Not sure why he has the mask on though."

Meanwhile, Peter was thinking "M-maybe she'd like this. Sh-she might like it if I act like th-this. M-maybe. I think I'll consult Johnny. He's a ladies man." Tomoko looks at Peter holding her music player and said "Wh-what are you doing with that?"

Peter removes his mask, and throws the mask and music player inside the box.

"N-nothing." Peter says with sweat covering his skin, and with a nervous look. Tomoko looks at him with suspicion as she says "Oooookay..."

The Fantasticar finally touches ground as Reed says "We're here." They both get out, and walk inside the Baxter Building. Peter then realizes "I need to get some clothes on!" He runs into the bathroom.

Tomoko just keeps on walking with . Reed then asks her "So, how'd you and Peter meet? There has to be a sotry behind it." Tomoko tries to talk, but can't get a single word out. Reed looks at her, and he removes the pipe from his mouth. He then said "Shy? Figured as much. It'd make sense that two shy people would end up together. Shy people tend to be shy because th-"

Tomoko didn't really pay attention, and as Reed talked she thought "What a nerd. Heh. Good thing my Pete isn't like that." As she thought that, Peter walks in saying "This techonology is amazing! I mean, wow!" Tomoko looks at him, and notices what he's wearing. He was wearing a sweater vest, button-up shirt, with a bow-tie.

Tomoko looks at him with a bewildered stare, and she asks "Wh-what are you wearing?" Peter then said with a stern look "Well, these were the only clothes that were clean. I used to wear these clothes back in high-school." Tomoko starts giggling, and Peter looked at her sternly and said "H-hey. Th-this outfit looks dandy..."

Reed, wasn't paying attention to them, he was still off in his own little world, explaining what he was explaining earlier. He then notices Tomoko had left and said "It appears I've gone on one of my little science-rambles again."

Before Reed could go on thinking, the rest of the F4 walked in. Johnny then looked at Pete and said "Peter! You're wearing your old clothes, aren't you? You want the ladies, you can't wear that stuff!" Peter then said "Johnny, I need not worry anymore, I already got myself a girl."

On the other hand, Ben Grimm was looking around and saw Tomoko. Tomoko's eyes met his and she started to back away. Ben said "Woah, woah, no need to back away. I ain't gonna hurt ya." Ben then walks up to her, and shakes her hand "I'm Ben Grimm, but I'm also known as the Thing. Who might you happen to be?" Tomoko ducks her head down and says "T-Tomoko."

Back with Johnny, and Peter, Johnny looked at Peter with pride and asked "You finally got a girlfriend? I sure hope that it goes better with her than with Betty Brant. She dumped you for Ned Leeds, right?" Peter then said "Yep. We've hit some rough patches, those rough patches involving a certain green goblin, but I'm sure Tomoko and I will be fine."

Johnny then smirked and said "Tomoko? You're dating an Asian girl? Never thought I'd see that. Anyway, who's the _unlucky_ gal?" Peter then playfully shoved Johnny and walked up to Tomoko.

Peter notices Ben and said "What's shakin', Ben?" Ben smiled and said "Nothin' much. Just stoppin' Doom from takin' over the moon again." Peter said "Cool, say, I see you met my girlfriend." Ben said "This girl's the girl you're dating? Huh. That's pretty neat, web-crawler." Peter smiled and said "Yeah, well..."

Johnny walked up to the three of them and noticed Tomoko. "So, there's the person who's actually crazy enough to date Pete." Tomoko looked at Johnny, and Johnny said "So, this is her, huh? She's decent I suppose. You could probably do better though, Pete."

Peter smiled while he said "I don't think I'd want to do better." He then put his arm around Tomoko's shoulder, and Tomoko smiles. Johnny looked at the both of them and said "Well. Looks like you two are happy together..."


	20. Chapter 20:What a Coincidence

So Johnny looked at Peter and said "Peter, we need to talk in private." So Johnny dragged Pete into a lonely little corner.

"Dude," spoke Johnny "you're girlfriend seems familiar. Like, I can't put my finger on it." Peter then said "What are you talking about? Dude, we've never met before." Johnny pondered for a bit, as he said "I suppose you're right. Anyway, I just got to Level 50 on that online game we discovered five months ago."

"Level 50? After like, 5 months?," Tomoko interrupted, "You need to learn how to get good, loser." Tomoko the realized what she said, and shut her mouth as she thought "What the hell, me?"

Johnny at first, looked at her with shock, but then joy as he said "OOOOOOHHHHHHH! Now I remember! What was the name of that user, oh yeah, Mokocchi11! From that time we played the online game together! Remember, Petey?"

Peter then said "Hold on, I think...wait, I totally remember now!"

[Four Months Prior]

Peter and Johnny were playing this fun, online game. It was a muiltiplayer game. Johnny had been obsessing about it for days, and Peter obligated to join him. They begin playing, and they notice someone on the map with a level of over 100.

"Dude, I think there's a level 100 guy around here." Said Johnny in an excited tone. Peter said "So?" Johnny then said ina surprised voice "Dude! Level 100 is a big deal! This guy probably spent time on this. I imagine he's some super-badass who's like, really cool!"

Peter said, as he sipped some tea, "Or, he's just some loser with no life. Hey, what do I know? Oh yeah, I'm a loser with no life too."

This is when they ran into this guy. Johnny then spoke into the mic "You're the level 100 guy, huh? How'd you make it this far?" The guy had a female avatar. Not that this was strange for a guy, many guys did.

Peter then said "Johnny, I don't really think this guy like being bothered by us." Then the guy spoke, but it wasn't a male voice that came out. Actually, it was rather quiet and frail female voice.

The girl said "I-I don't mind." Johnny was shocked as he said "HOLY CRAP, YOU'RE A GIRL!" Peter then said with a sarcastic tone "She has a female avatar. You didn't know this?" Johnny smirked and said in a suave voice "Many guys actually have female avatars. You'd be surprised. Anyway, hey there baby, I'm the guy who's gonna show you how good I am."

Peter then laughed and said "Nice sentence structure 'I'm the guy who's gonna show you how good I am?' Are you serious?" Johnny then smiled and said "Peter, I'm gonna take down this enemy! Just to show her how smooth and cool I, Johnny Storm, am." Johnny then failed to take down this single foe.

Meanwhile, the girl was, of course Tomoko Kuroki. Who'd you think it would be? Anyway, she said "You're friend is an idiot. He can't even take down the lowest level of enemy." Peter smirked and said in a sly tone "Well, yeah. I'm not gonna deny his stupidity. Anyway, what's a cute sounding girl like you doing here anyway?"

Before Tomoko could say a word, she got interuppted by Johnny saying "Alright, well, I think I'm done here. Hey there, girl, why don't you look up FlameOn39 in the users area." Peter then said "Johnny. It's so obvious you're hitting on her. It's pathetic, really."

Johnny was bewildered, and said "Well, alright, Spid- I mean, Peter. Besides, it's not pathetic. Well, I have to go anyway. Apparently Doctor Doom is attacking Wakanda." Peter said bye.

Tomoko on the other hand was stuck on the words Peter said. She thought "He said I was cute-sounding. That's the nicest thing I've ever heard a boy say to me. Not too hard though. Not that many guys are lining up to compliment me. They're too busy with those sluts and bitches to date a nice girl like me."

Peter then said "Sorry about my friend. He's cool, and I couldn't ask for a better friend, but he's a bit of a lady's man, and tries too hard with the ladies. Poor fella."

Tomoko then said "Eh, I know someone similar to him. A dumb as bricks slut who happens to be my friend. I-I have more than that though." As Tomoko spoke, she thought "Heh, it's a lot easier to talk to people online than it is in real life. I bet whoever I'm talking to is a loser shut-in with just one friend. That thought makes it easier to talk to him."

Peter replied "So, as I said before, what brings a girl like yourself here?" Peter thought as he said this "More than one friend? Is this why she was trekking alone? I don't believe this girl for a second."

Tomoko said "J-just waiting for my friend to come over, of-course. We're totally gonna party, or something." Mokocchi thought after saying this "Yep, he's gonna think I'm the coolest girl around. Totally."

Peter smirked and said "You don't have to lie to me. Also, yes, I can tell you're lying. You're pretty terrible at it."

Tomoko was shocked as she said "L-lying? I'm being honest. My friend are totally coming, even my boyfriend!" While she tried sounding confident, she actually sounded rather flustered, and bewildered as she thought "How can he see through my lies! I'm not terrible at it."

Peter just stated in a rather annoyed tone "Come on, I can leave y'know."

Tomoko then said "**Wait!** Fine. I only have one friend, and I have no boyfriend. I have nothing actually, so you know, you can laugh at me now." She was rather down, she was thinking that she had the chance to make a new friend, but she blew it. "Again, and again," she thought "I always blow it. Always. Not like it matters anyway. It's clearly not my fault."

Peter then smiled and said "I didn't want you to tell the truth so I could laugh at you. I just wanted to help you. Truth be told, I know how you feel. A fella like me can't get a date to save his life. Most of the girls aren't into me, too old, or are just the kind of girls who swoon over a man one day, and just outright abandon them the next."

Tomoko said "All of the women around here are like that too. Fucking sluts."

Peter smirked and said "Well, aren't you a little ball of pent-up anger and depression? Come on, now. Anyway, to move on to a lighter subject, what's your opinion on Spider-Man?"

Tomoko was confused, and she said "Why do you care what I think about him? Do you want to stick your dick in him?" Peter then yelled "**NO!** No! It's just that, y'know, he's pretty cool guy. I hear he's a lady's man, and he's extremely handsome."

Tomoko then said "We don't really hear much about those super-heroes in Japan. Nothing like that ever happens here." Peter then asked "You're in Japan? Well, it makes sense you wouldn't care too much about heroes. Here in New York though. Geez. I think I have to go now though It was nice talking to you...ummm, what's your username?"

Tomoko said "Mokocchi11, why?" Peter then said "Just need to...yep, there we go. It was fun talking to what I'm sure is a cute girl, but I have to leave, see ya later." She then got a friend request from the gaming server. It was from WallCrawler62. She thought "Finally, someone who likes me. Maybe I should head to New York to find him..."

[The Present]

"Yep" said Peter "Now I remember. Gee, you're the same as your ever were, Tomoko. I was right on the part about you being cute though."

Before tomoko even had time to blush, a loud explosion was heard. It was the Super Skrull! Johnny said "Impossible! Reed had Kl'rt contained!" Spidey, and the rest of the Fantastc Four gathered, to fight the shape-shifting menace, and Tomoko just ran into the bathroom.

As soon as she ran inside, she heard a smooth, and smug voice say "So, you're expecting to be safe in here? You're **dead** wrong!" Out of one the stalls, Deadpool walk out as he said "In case your wondering who broke out that alien looking guy, it was me!" Tomoko thought "I knew this bastard was up to something! I just knew it!"

Deadpool then shot her with a dart, as he said "You're lucky I wasn't assigned to kill you..."

When Tomoko woke up, she was at a construction sight, tied up high in the air by a black substance. She began screaming, and fearing for her life...


	21. Chapter 21:From Bad To Worse

She looked around and she saw the giant black figure come down from the sky. The deep voice from this black figure said "Do not worry, girl. We will not harm you. We are only using you as a bait to our trap. A trap that is going to get a certain spider killed!"

Tomoko just kept on trying to break free, but she couldn't That's when she saw Spider-Man swinging in. She heard the web-slinger yell "**GARGAN! LET GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND, I KNOW YOU'RE WORKING FOR NORMAN!**"

That's when the black figure jumped down from the high up areas and onto the ground. The creature then said "Gargan? You think we're **that** low-life?" Venom's face peeled back to reveal Eddie's face. "So Parker, now that Carnage is on death row, we can finally finish this!" Venom's face then grew back on.

Peter gasped. He then asked "Eddie? I-I thought we were friends! I trusted you!" Eddie then said "We only pretended to be your friend so we could get under your skin!" Venom then grabbed Spidey and began slamming him against the ground, and then proceeded to throw him into the incomplete building.

Venom then jumped inside as he said "You ruined our life, Parker. Now, we're gonna take away yours. The only reason we worked with you is to stop our other and to make you realize, you can trust no one!" Venom then crouched and began punching Peter repeatedly in the face. Peter tried to get up, but he couldn't.

Venom then picked him up once more, and said "We're not gonna harm a single hair on your girl, Parker. Rest assured about that. No, we imagine the trauma of watching you die should be enough suffering for her. Not like she doesn't deserve it. She's a selfish bitch."

Peter then said in a quiet, and rather subdued voice "Ye-yeah, well...you don't have much room to speak...Eddie..."

Eddie yelled "**WE ARE NOT SELFISH! RIDDING THE WORLD OF A MENACE LIKE YOU WILL MAKE IT BETTER! WE'RE KILLING YOU TO HELP EVERYONE ELSE!**" Peter then said "Is that so? By killing me, you're going to make one innocent girl depressed. This may surprise you, Eddie, but underneath her rather selfish exterior, is an interior that cries out for friendship..."

Venom then picked Parker up and said "Who cares. Did we ever get the approval we wanted? Did we ever get friends? Some people just aren't destined to be happy. You, me, and her specifically. But killing you, that'll give us a joy that will make our life somewhat better. Her life, it doesn't matter. The life of one girl can be taken if it means it will end in your death as well!"

Peter then punched Eddie in the face, as he said "No, Eddie. I won't let your hurt her. I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!" Venom then got back up and said "Before we kill you though..."

He ripped off Peter's mask and pushed him outside the building. The new had just arrived, and who else but J. Jonah Jameson would be at the scene. JJ kept on trying to get a good look at Spidey, but Spidey just hopped back in before anyone could see who he was.

JJ then yelled "GODDAMMIT, WHERE CAN I GET A GOOD LOOK AT SPIDER-MAN!? THERE NEEDS TO BE SOME WAY UP THERE!"

Back with Peter and Venom, Venom looked at Parker and said "You're quick, but not quick enough!"

SHIELD just arrived and decided they had to get desperate. They released Carnage. Hoping that Venom and Spidey would team-up. To stop the red and black menace. Carnage got out and said "I'm betting that Ma and Pa are having an argument upstairs. That's why the boys from SHIELD sent me. I'm gonna finish the argument...**FOR BOTH OF THEM!**"

Before he did though, Carnage noticed something. He noticed Tomoko and crawled up there. When he got up, he said "Going down, m'lady!?" He then cut the strand that was keeping her suspended in the air.

When she fell, Spidey noticed, and he jumped down to catch her. Luckily, he did. This is when he got furious. He dropped Tomoko on some nearby building and said "I'll be back. I'm going to dispose of some symbiotic trash..."

Peter then jumped back into the incomplete building, and found Venom and Carnage dueling. Peter then ran straight up to Carnage and punched him so hard, he flew straight out of the building. Peter then said "If you bastards don't want to hold back, then neither will I..."

He then jumped at Venom and began to savagely beat him down. Tomoko thought "I love it when he gets angry like this." Venom on ther otherhand thought "We hate it when he gets angry like this." Peter didn't notice, but as he beat down Venom, the symbiote began to attach to him. It was attracted to his anger.

The symbiote then got on Peter, and left Brock. Peter then webbed Carnage back inside, and proceeded to stab him right through the chest. He said "**THREATEN OUR GIRL NOW!**" He then dropped Carnage and proceeded to pick up Eddie.

The Carnage symbiote left Cletus due to his incapacitated state and went towards Eddie. When Carnage covered Eddie, he broke away from Peter as he said "**I'M GOING TO BE THE END OF YOU! I'M MORE THAN WILLING TO KILL EVERYONE HERE TO KILL YOU! I JUST MIGHT!**"

Eddie then grabbed Peter, but Peter broke away. Cletus picked up a shard of glass on the ground, and proceeded to slash himself. The Carnage symbiote proceeded to cover him. He then said "I never knew I could do this! Imagine what I could do with this. I could control everyone!"

Eddie and Peter just kept on fighting. Peter had nothing on his mind but savagely killing Eddie and Kasady. That's when Eddie punched Peter over to the very building where Peter had placed Tomoko.

Tomoko looked at Peter curiously, and said "Wh-what's going on?" The symbiotic Peter said "Nothing short of Us brutally murdering both of those fools. We'll be back, baby." Peter then swung back to where Eddie and Cletus were fighting.

He then proceeded to slash them both while saying "You both never realized the potential of the symbiote! Peter, on the other hand, does. So, We're gonna show you both how it's done!" Carnage then smacked Peter in the face, and Peter went flying again.

Peter got back up to see Tomoko staring at him, and then Peter said "Hey baby, why not give us some tongue before We leave again?" Tomoko was frightened and disgusted at the same time. She said while backing away "I'd rather not..." Peter then insisted "C'mon, baby, just a little. If you don't, we'll give you a great big **smack** across the face!"

Tomoko began having a mental breakdown in font of the new symbiotic Peter. She was breathing heavily before she fell straight off of the roof. Lucky, Peter stretched the symbiote's tendrils to catch her. He pulled her back up. This is when he began to control himself again.

Peter proceeded to rip the symbiote off, he began screaming in pain, but it was finished. He then swung back inside the construction area, and saw the Carnage and Eddie had lit the place on fire. Even though they risked death, they still fough, Eddie was determined to kill Carnage, just as Carnage was determined to kill Eddie.

Peter then yanked both of them out of the flames, and took them into SHIELD custody. He also saw that SHIELD was taking the Venom symbiote. Peter then said "Be sure to lock both of these monsters up. And watch out for that symbiote." That's when he saw Mac Gargan working with the SHIELD Officers. Spidey asked "What the hell is going on here?"

That's when SHIELD's newest director flew in. He was wearing Iron man armor, but it was painted with a more patriotic look. "Hello, Peter." Spoke the armored-clad patriot I am the new Director of SHIELD. How may I help you?" Peter then said with shock "New director of SHIELD? Where's Nick Fury?" the new Director said "Fury is old news. He couldn't agree with some of the government policies, so they put me in charge. I'm the Iron Patriot."

Peter said "Well, whatever, what's Gargan doing here?" Iron Patriot laughed and said "Y'see Peter, the public loves a reformed villain. Gargan here isn't the only reformed villain here." Iron Patriot then flips up his mask to reveal Norman Osborn's face.

Peter screamed and said "Norman!? N-no...wh-what about your mutations?" Norman said "Cured. As is my heart, Peter. I'm genuinely sorry." Peter then shoved Norman, and that's when SHIELD agents all pointed their guns at Peter. Norman said "Relax, gentlemen. It's fine."

Tomoko then walked up to Peter, having just got down from the building, and just recovering from passing out. Then she saw Norman's face and she screamed, and hid behind Peter. She thought "It's that bastard who attempted to kill me twice! Though, that second time, I kinda willingly went for it. Whatever. I hope Peter ends up making him suffer somehow. Like, maybe he'll kill him, or maybe he'll make him suffer worse than death!"

Norman looked at Tomoko, and he could obviously see her fear and anger. To make it worse he said "If it isn't your little girlfriend. I remember the time, she and I went on a little trip to the bridge. That was fun, wasn't it, Peter? Or how about that time when I went out with your aunt? Remember how that ended?"

Peter then grabbed Norman by the next, and that's when the SHIELD agents pointed their guns at Peter. Norman then smirked and said "Put me down, Parker..."

Peter still held him up, trying to squeeze the tube where his neck was. Norman once again, said "Put me down, Parker..." Peter still held Norman in the air, trying to choke the ever-living day-lights out of him, but he instead drops Norman.

Norman then smirks and said "That's a good slave. The Superhero Registration Act is kicking in soon, Peter. I hope you enjoy revealing your identity to the public..." The SHIELD troops left, and Norman flew away.

Peter then sat on the ground and just looked up at the sky. He said "What's the world coming to. How is Norman Osborn the leader of SHIELD? The Superhero Registration Act is a thing apparently. Symbiotes are everywhere." Peter then looks at the Baxter Building, as it's now flaming rubble from the Super Skrull attack. "And my new home is burnt to the ground. It looks like Parker Luck is in full effect now..."

Tomoko looked at him, as she said "I think it's k-kinda cool." Peter then said "How?" Tomoko then said "I-it's kinda like an anime." Peter then got up and said "Will you, for one second stop thinking anime, and think about the serious repercussions of this! I hate risking your life like this, and there's nothing we can do about it. My mortal enemy is practically leading the country..."


	22. Chapter 22:The Dark Avengers

After hearing Peter say this, Tomoko just looked down and said "S-sorry." Peter got up, and held her hand, and picked her head back up, as he said "No. It's not your fault. I'm just tired, and it's not everyday your friend's house burns down, you're mutated into a monster, twice, and your arch enemy controls the most powerful force in the whole United States. But, it's not your fault, and I'm sorry."

Peter then checked the time, and said "Holy Toledo! It's five in the morning? I bet you're hungry. I know I am." Tomoko smiled and said "Yeah." Peter then said "Let's go out, my treat." Peter looked inside some hidden pouches the Spider-Man outfit had, and found he had 10 bucks.

Peter then said "Let's see, what place is open at five A.M., and let's two people eat for 10 dollars? Aha! McDonalds!" Tomoko looked at him with curiosity and asked "What the hell is a McDonalds?" Peter looked at her and said "Okay, imagine cheap food. No, cheaper. Like, really cheap. It's pretty much all I can afford at the moment."

Peter change his clothes into a civilian outfit, and takes Tomoko into the nearest McDonalds.

So they walk into one, and they order some food. Peter orders 2 cheeseburgers, medium fries, and a medium Sprite. Tomoko orders 1 cheeseburger, medium fries, and a Coca-Cola. Gee, when wording it like this, it's like some terrible product placement. Rest assured, I'm not being paid by any of the companies. At least, I don't think I am. Whoops, got off the subject at hand. Let's get back to the story.

Tomoko takes a sip of her drink, and notices something off. She says "Wait a minute...this is Diet Coke...I hate Diet Coke." Peter then said "Can't blame you. Let me go up there and fix that for you."

Peter then walks up to the soda stands, and said "Dude, I think you messed up our order. We ordered normal Coke. Not diet." The man at the register said "So what? They're practically the same." Peter then looked at the guy's name badge and said "Listen here, 'Bob,' they're not the same. Normal Coke is actually good."

Tomoko looks at the beginning of what is sure to become a large argument, and she thinks "I love it when he gets defensive like this."

Peter then began yelling "Listen, I paid my money, so I expect the drink I ordered!" Bob then said "Alright, geez, here you go, pal."

Peter then hands her the drink and said "That wasn't **cool-a** him." Tomoko then smirked and said "You're gonna have to **coke** with it."

After they enjoyed their meal, Peter ran into Nick Fury. Fury looked at Peter and said "What are you doing here, kid? Doesn't matter, listen, if you, or the Avengers need me, I'll be in Italy. I'm on the run right now, and I'm sure you and your Avenger friends will be too when the SRA kicks in. I suggest you run now."

Peter frowned and said "Well, I suppose I be seeing you later then, Fury." So Peter and Tomoko walked away and Peter said "Listen, I know where we can stay. The Avengers Mansion will hopefully let us in."

Peter knocks on the Avengers Mansion door, and sees it is crowded with Avengers. Captain America then said "What is it, son?" Peter asked "Can Tomoko and I stay here, or are you closed for the night?" Cap said "There's always for a friend of the Avengers, and their friends."

Peter walks in and notices even the X-Men were here, so he asked Cap "What's with the X-Men being here?" Cap looked at Peter, he frowned and stated "Norman finally took the battle to the X-Mansion and pretty much decimated it. All the mutants that aren't captured reside here."

Peter then asked "Hey, where's Tony? He didn't defect to the SRA side, did he?" Cap then said "What? No. That'd be something Tony would never do. He's off asking Black Panther for help and building a new armor."

A loud crash is then heard outside, and Norman Osborn walks inside the doors. "Gentlemen," spoke Norman in a commanding voice, "The SRA is kicking in today, do you wish to join, or do you wish to rebel." Captain America walks up to Iron Patriot and said "You wear the colors of the United States, but you are no patriot. The answer is we choose to do the right thing."

Norman then smirked and said "Wrong answer..." SHIELD agents bombarded the place, and began trying to take on everyone inside. They all failed. That's when Norman said "Well then. We're gonna have to do this the hard way. Dark Avengers! Assemble!"

Eddie Brock, Mac Gargan, Ghost, Crossbones, Abomination, Shocker, Crimson Dynamo, Taskmaster, Deadpool, and Red Hulk walk inside. Symbiotes cover both Eddie and Mac. They both walk up to Peter, and Eddie said "It would be just like you to betray the country. For once, we actually **are** the good guy." Peter looked at Eddie and said "You're no good guy."

Peter then walked out of sight with Tomoko. He told her to stay outside until the battle was over. He changed into his Spider-Man outfit and he jumped back out and said "Who else have you got on your side, anyway, Norman?" Norman then said "The entire country."

War Machine then asked "Hey, wait? How did you get Crimson Dynamo on your side. He hates America." Crimson Dynamo said "Russia sent me to join Norman's Avengers to show that America and Russia have bonded over their past rivalries."

Norman then floated into the air and said "**ATTACK!**" The Avengers, X-Men, and the Fantastic Four began facing off against the Dark Avengers.

Tomoko looks in from the outside and thought "This is really cool. It's like some final battle of sorts. I can hear the music playing in my head. It's a heavy metal sounding music."

Norman Osborn flies back onto the ground, and notices most of the Dark Avengers are taken out. Cap then said "It's almost over, Osborn, good triumphs over evil once more!" Norman then said "You're right. Good will triumph over evil." Iron Patriot proceeds to Cap and grabs his shield and starts beating him down with it.

Norman smiles and said "I guess this is it! The irony of it all! Being taken in by the very thing that has served you for all of these years." Spider-Man then shoots a web towards the shield, and begins to yank. Norman then throws the shield, which pulls Spider-Man with it.

War Machine tries to interfere by punching Norman, but Norman just grabs Rhodey's fist, and begins crushing it. He then throws Rhodey into one of the pillars around the mansion. Norman then said "It's time for the final surprise! The final shock!" Norman then appeared to begin charging something.

Cap, Rhodey, Spidey, Iron Fist, and Luke Cage begin charging towards Norman, but then, a large electrical field goes off, knocking everyone back. Iron Patriot then said "Fools. The lot of you. Did you think you could win? I am Norman Osborn! I am the greatest man that God has placed on this Earth!"

Spider-Man gets back up. He begins to charge after Norman once more, but Norman just grabs him by the face, and throws him into another one of the mansion's pillars. Spider-Man just gets back up and starts throwing everything he can at Norman.

Norman laughed and said "Is that your best? I have once again beat y-" Spidey then takes one of the fallen pillars and smacks Norman with it. Spidey then said "Sorry Norman. You just pill**aren't **going to win." Norman gets back up and states "This isn't over." Spidey runs up to Norman and grabs him by the throat.

"Yes, it is..." said a rather pissed off Spider-Man. Norman smirked and said "Go ahead and try, you couldn't do it before." Spidey then begins to crush the armor around Norman's neck. He tries to fight back, but Norman's power level is critical. That shock charge took a lot out of him.

Norman then said "Alright. I'll give up." Spidey then tosses Norman against a wall and said "Cancel the SRA!" Norman then said "I have no control on the SRA, that's the government, not me!" Spidey then said "Oh right. You have to be able to convince them somehow!"

Norman then said "Doubt it." Peter then said "I hate you." Norman smirked and said "Worst of all, this isn't even the final part of my attack." Suddenly, the SHIELD agents that had fallen, get back up, and they begin to become covered in a red substance.

Norman then said "Did you expect it to end? We have discovered that we are able to take blood from Cletus Kasady, and when we did? We found all the things required for new symbiotes to form. SHIELD now has a symbiote division."

Norman then grabbed something and flew away. Saying "This isn't over!" The symbiotes were actually easy to take out, to Pete's surprise. It appeared they were incomplete, as if, Kasady's blood samples weren't enough. Spidey then notices drool dropping from the ceiling. He looks up, and it's Venom. Venom jumps down and says "We had no idea Norman was using Kasady's blood to create new symbiotes. Perhaps we can help?"

Peter looked at Venom and said "No, Eddie. You betrayed me, I can't trust you anymore. I don't even know why I trusted you in the first place." Venom then said "We'll stop Norman ourself then. We don't need you anyway." Venom then proceeds to grabs Spidey and smashes him against the ground, and he leaps into the air after Osborn.

Peter gets back up and Tomoko runs in. She looks at him, hug him, and says "You did amazing. Way better than any of these other chumps." Rhodey gets back up while saying "Chumps? The only reason Norman won was because that bastard stole Tony's latest armor." Tomoko thought "He's totally in denial right now. He lost because he isn't as good as my Spider-Kun."

Rhodey then said "Wait, where's Cap?" Spidey then said "Norman must've taken him captive." Iron Fist got back up as well and said "We got curbstomped...and I think I cracked a rib bone" Rhodey then said "Hopefully Tony is working on something that can stop Norman..."

Spidey then groaned and stated "Auuugggh. I think I'm gonna take Fury's advice and move away from here..." Rhodey then said "Jesus, Spidey, how long have you been up, anyway? Wasn't that battle with Venom just a few hours ago?" Peter then said "I've been up since 5 AM yesterday." Rhodey then said "Why don't you nd your girlfriend go take a nap in one of the bedrooms."

So Tomoko and Spidey walked into one of the many, many bedroom and both slept for quite a while...


	23. Chapter 23:Recovering From The Battle

Peter woke up only to find the main hall was fixed. He was shocked, and he asked "Geez. You guys clean up quickly. Tell me, what's your secret?" War Machine then stated "Tony made the main hall easy to fix. He knew that this place would be getting attacked often."

Spidey walked further in to see all the heroes had recovered. Ben Grimm came toward him and said "Hey kid, Johnny grabbed these for ya before the Baxter Building was destroyed." He handed Peter two boxes, and it was the boxes that contained Peter's and Tomoko's stuff. Spidey looked up at the big rocky lug and said "Thanks, Ben. Tell Johnny thanks too. Where is he anyway?" Ben got confused. "I don't know where that little rascal went." wondered .

Spidey then saw Deadpool walking the halls and slapped him in the face. "That's for joining Norman!" stated the rather angry wall-crawler. He proceeded to punch him in the gut, while saying "**and** that's for kidnapping my girlfriend!" Deadpool got back up and said "You have a way with words, and punches, Spidey."

Spidey then began to walk away, but then Deadpool asked "Hey Spidey. I-I'm your friend, right?" Spidey looked back, and sternly said "No." Deadpool frowned and slinked away. He uttered "You kidnap a guy's girlfriend and join his mortal enemy for one measly battle, and he suddnely hates your guts. He's lucky I didn't kill her. Or lethally wound her."

Spidey then walked back into the bedroom to see Tomoko was still sleeping. He dropped the boxes inside the room and left again.

Then suddenly, a loud *WHOOSH* was heard. Spidey looked out the window only to see Iron Man in a flying sports car. Peter walks outside and proclaims "**A FLYING SPORTS CAR!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?** Wh-whats the point?"

Iron Man jumps out and stated in a cool, confident voice "If you ever take a girl out in a flying sport car, you'll find out why."

Spidey's mask contorted to a smug look, while he said in a sarcastic tone "I'll keep note of that. Say. What were you and T'Challa doing anyway?" Tony flipped up his mask. "He was giving me some Vibranium." Peter looked in disbelief. "So, he's not going to be as stingy with Vibranium anymore?" wondered Spidey. Tony claimed "Well no. He's only giving it to me because he trusts me. That and Cap is in mortal danger. He was being quite stingy until we heard the reports of Cap being captured by SHI- whoops, I mean OSBORN."

Peter smirked and said "OSBORN? Are you serious? You pulling my leg, aren't you? What does that even stand for?" Tony remarked " I think it stands for OSCORP SECURITY BRANCH OF REASONING and NEUTRALIZING." "Oscorp? Norman took back Oscorp?" asked Spidey, he was concerned about Harry. "I'm afraid so. Harry was pulled straight out." declared Tony.

Spidey thanked Tony for putting up with his questions and walked back inside. He thoguth "Geez. Poor Harry." As he walked down the hall, he heard a faint noise. He kept on walking, it got louder, and louder. It was music. I had a J-Pop vibe to it. He kept on walking until he heard singing. It was coming from the bedroom Tomoko and he had stayed in for the morning.

Inside Tomoko was singing in Japanese. Spidey stood in the doorway, and Tomoko didn't even notice. She finished, and Spidey clapped. He then said "Y'know, I'm not sure if it's because I have no idea what you're saying, you're enthusiasm, or the fact that this is so unexpected for me to hear from you, but, that singing was pretty adorable."

Tomoko looked at Peter, and she said "I-it's not that good. Thanks anyway." Peter was about to proclaim something, but that's when Venom broke into the room. Venom looked at Peter and asked "Parker, we have attempted this for a long time, but we can't seem to do it by kidnapping your girl, or threatening your loved ones. I can't do what I'm asking you because it's against what I believe, so Parker, we need a favor. Kill us."

Peter looked at Eddie in shock and replied "Wh-what?" Venom then peeled back his mask and said "We have been seeking it before we got the symbiote, Hell, even after the symbiote we have been doing this in the hopes that we'd either get you, or that you'd kill us."

Tomoko looked at the two converse and she thought "Suicide? What a loser." Peter got a sullen look and said "Eddie, you can't just give up hope like that." Eddie looked at him and replied "Eh, y'know, it's just all my life, I never felt appreciated. I just, never, felt like I was good enough. I wasn't a good enough reporter, I wasn't a good enough photographer, I wasn't even a good enough villain!"

"I know that feeling, Eddie. You just pick yourself back up." stated the sympathetic Peter. "Yeah! That's it! We don't have to kill you! We just have to be better than you! We'll be your rival! We'll show we can do everything you can do, but we can do it better!"

Eddie then jumped out the other window. Peter then looked out the window, and stated "Not exactly what I meant...but okay."

Tomoko proceeded to look at Peter. "Heh, what a loser, has to rely on one person to live and survive." stated Tomoko, who was now being quite the hypocrite. Peter looked at her and replied "Yeah, I totally don't know anyone like that in the slightest." Tomoko then asked "What are you implying?" Spidey replied back "You almost comitted suicide when I broke up with you."

Tomoko then frowned and said "Y-yeah, b-but..." Peter then wrapped his arm around her while saying "That said a lot to me. It showed me that, you really need me. To think, I broke up with you to make sure you wouldn't get harmed, yet, it nearly ended with your death. On a better subject, after this, I'm gonna probably move somewhere else. I don't think I want to live in a country that's willing to have Norman Osborn be leader of defense."

Tomoko got bright eyes and she stated "Japan. We should move to Japan!" Spidey looked her in the eyes and asked "Homesick? Or do you just want to show off? Or both?" Tomoko then smirked and said "Both." Spidey proceeded to state "Figured as much. Anyway, I have noticed something again, and again, but I never did tell you. Your eyes...they're really cute. A wonderful shade of green. Or if I wanted to sound romantic, I'd call them emerald..."

ELSEWHERE, AT THE OSBORN HELICARRIER

"The hallucinations are back. This can't be. They need to leave!" yelled a now crazy Norman Osborn. "I can't leave, Norman. I am the real you. Think about it. This Iron Patriot crap is just a mask. You want to kill Spider-Man, and Spider-Man alone. The Avengers are just a bonus." claimed a hallucination of the Green Goblin.

"N-no. I'm doing this, b-becaus-, who am I kidding." groaned Norman "I do only want that wall-crawler dead! I'll use the entire OSBORN infantry if I must." The hallucination then said "Why use the infantry? You already have the perfect formula. Remember? Use them both, Norman! Kill the wall-crawler! Make him suffer!"

Norman got up and walked to the vault containing this formula. He then flashed back to the last time he used it. "The fires. I remember the fires." claimed Norman, who was feeling lucid. "Yes. The flames. They hurt as first. But then, I got pure joy out of them. I don't remember much." he said as he opened the vault.

"But I remember how much I damaged that freak. Yes. That's it." Norman grabbed the serum, and placed it inside the gauntlet of the Iron Patriot armor. "**Attention OSBORN facilities! Tonight we try again! Tonight we try to take down the Avengers once more!**" spoke Norman's booming voice across the Helicarrier. "It's time to show that web-slinger who's meant to win at life..." 


	24. Chapter 24:Showdown with The Goblin

Before Peter could go on about how much he loved Tomoko, the clouds began to grow grey. He looked oustide, and there, the Helicarrier approached. Tony's voice was heard from the speakers, what he said was "Attention! This is it! Now or never! We take down Norman and his Dark Avengers tonight! We won't let the SRA go through! We won't let Norman win! We need to help Steve!"

Peter lifted his mask, kissed Tomoko on the cheeks and said "I have to go. Norman's coming for me." He then placed his mask back down and ran into the main hall.

Many heroes were there. Many of the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, Wakandan troops, and many more. They all then walked outside, and saw thousands of OSBORN troops rain from the sky. Then many super-villains started jumping out as well. Finally, the man of the hour, Norman Osborn flew down, as he said "We have the place surrounded! You have no chance! Give in now!"

Spidey then yelled "We'll never give in to the likes of you!" Norman laughed. "Is that so?" asked the smug bastard. "I'm afraid you will. I have many super-villains with me, more than willing to take you losers out."

Thor then came from the sky and yelled "Verily, Norman of Osborns! Yet still. Thou hath no god on their side, doth thou?" Norman smirked. "Thor. I knew you'd be here, so I brought someone to counter-act you." The Juggernaut then ran straight through the crowd and boasted "I'd like to see a god take on me. I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!" Thor smirked and said "Very well. This Juggernaut fellow seems like a strong enough fight. **HAVE AT THEE!**" Thor then charged at the Juggernaut, and they started to fight.

Then the other heroes started going at it, except for Spidey and Norman. Norman's gauntlets opened, and he said "I'm ready for you, now." The serum came out of the gauntlets, and Norman flipped up the Iron Patriot mask, and he drank it. The flames then engulfed Norman as he screamed

Spidey then backed away as he thought "No. N-not this serum. Not now." Norman came out as the bulking, fire throwing behemoth. The crowd of fighting heroes and villains looked at Norman. Not for long though. After like, a few seconds, the began to fight once more, leaving Spidey to take care of this menace.

Spidey jumped at him, but Goblin just swatted him like a fly, or a spider as it were. He smiled, his teeth were grey, and grainy, and rather disgusting. He chortled, and he said "Did you really think you had a chance? You were never meant to win. It was I, Norman Osborn who was meant to win!"

Then, a lone OSBORN agent began shooting at Goblin. He state, while the bullets fired "You're out of control! This is not for the progress of people! You're just doing this for your own selfish reasons!" The other OSBORN agents notice, and start firing at Norman as well. All realizing that this man they thought was good, was nothing but a selfish monster.

Norman then screamed "**WHAT ARE YOU FOOLS DOING!? I AM YOUR MASTER! YOU ARE TO OBEY ME!**" Spidey then sucker-punched Norman in the face. He jumped off before Norman has time to react. He looked at Norman's burning eyes.

"You are nothing. You always have been." stated Spidey, who was now sick of Norman and his vile ways. "You think you are better than everyone else, but yet, you aren't. You are aware of this, so you try to seek and destroy everyone who has it better than you. Harry, me, the Avengers, you only do this just because you are a sad shell of a man who can't stand the fact that others are better than him. You suck."

Norman then burned most of the OSBORN troops, and then charged after Spidey. He was yelling incromprehensible blather. Boy though, when he charged, it hurt. Spidey felt like it was like when Rhino charged at him, but with more fire, and pain.

Tomoko looked at the carnage outside and thought "What anime or manga would this be seen in? Dragon Ball? Maybe? Gurren? Possibly? Evangelion? Nope, not weird enough."

Peter got back up and charged towards Norman, only to consumed by flames. It then started to rain. But yet, this didn't change Norman back.

Peter looked at Norman, as he said "Wh-what the hell? H-how? Y-you're supposed to be turned back to normal. Water turns you back." Norman picked him up and he smile. As he laughed, fire came out of his mouth.

"Silly boy." stated Norman "I have already fixed the serum so that would no longer happen. It's over." Then, a round metallic object smacked Norman in the back of the head. "Not while I'm around," said a stern voice "You have no chance, Norman."

Spidey looked back to see Captain America catching his shield. Norman then laughed and said "Well then. I see you broke free. Too bad everything else is going down!" Norman began to throw fireballs at the Helicarrier, before leaping in the air, and stomping down on it. The Helicarrier began to fall, as Norman screamed "**IF I FALL, YOU'RE ALL GOING WITH ME!**"

The Helicarrier began to fall slowly on the city, until Spidey leapt into the air and started to shot webs and connected the webs to buildings. Mac gargan saw this, and started doing the same. Then Eddie did so. Carnage too. They all start forming webs around the Helicarrier, like a net.

War Machine, and many other armored foes, and heroes started to fly in the air to keep it in the air. Many other flying heroes and villains followed suit, and they began to lift it into the net.

Norman noticed this and he yelled "**NOOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE! STOP HELPING THEM, DARK AVENGERS! YOU ARE UNDER ME, DAMMIT! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THE CITY AND THE WALL-CRAWLER! NOT HELP THEM!" **Carnage looked up and said "No. If there's one person who's meant to destroy the city it's me! And not like this, man! We have to slowly kill the people of NYC, in a brutal showing of chaos and pain! Not in an explosion! But with claws and knives, man!"

Then, it worked, the webs held the helicarrier, and Iron Man finally showed up in his new Vibranium armor. So he flew up to the Helicarrier. He thought "This thing may suck power quickly, but with how strong it is, I'm sure I can get this Helicarrier to a safer area." So Tony began to lift, and his foes began to help him. War Machine joined too. As did many oither flying heroes, and they dropped the broken helicarrier in the ocean.

Goblin got on his knees and scream "**NOOOOOOOOO!**" Then, the Avengers, Dark Avengers, and everyone else surrounded him. Cap injected him with a serum that turned him mostly normal. His skin was still a sick and pale green, and he still had spikes surrounding his body.

Spidey then uppercut him, and web-zipped back to the main land, and walked inside the Avengers Mansion. He saw Tomoko just staring outside in awe, and then she saw him walk inside. She smiled and proclaimed "You're the greatest boyfriend I could have ever wanted." Spidey blushed so much, you could see the the blush coming from his mask. "Pl-please. Yo-you're making me blush."

Tomoko then hugged him, and asked "So, when we leaving for Japan?" Spidey then stated "Soon as possible now that Norman has been apprehended." Tony then walked in and said "Thinking about moving to Japan? Easy enough, the Quinjet will be ready to leave anytime you feel like." Spidey then said "Oh. That easy, huh?"

Tomoko then said "Let's go!" But Wolverine stopped them, and he asked "Going to Japan, huh? Gonna need someone to take you. I'm sure as hell non of you can pilot a Quinjet. Also, I need to go back to Japan anyway. I'll take you guys there."

So they hop in, but someone sneaks aboard. It was Eddie, who was thinking "Heh, Parker will never se us coming."

So they took off, and finally landed in Japan in a few minutes. Quinjets are fast. Venom then got off and snuck off before anyone noticed him. Tomoko and Peter walked out, and Peter thanked Logan, and Tomoko walked him to where her house was.

When they got there, Spidey knocked on the door, and Tomoki opened the door. Tomoki looked shocked and he asked "Wh-what are you two doing here?.."


	25. Chapter 25:A New Home

Spidey smirked and stated "Ehh, some problems in the US made me realize it'd be easier over here. Plus, these countries need heroes too." Tomoki then got angry and said "No, I mean what the hell are you doing here at 6:00 AM? Whatever, I'm sure you want to come in, or whatever." Spidey then retorted "Yep. I'm also wanting to thank you for how kind you are."

They both walked in and Tomoko said "Ahh, home. I missed this old place. It's better than your dumpy apartment, Peter-Kun." Peter then smirked and said "I'd deny that if it weren't true."

Then another knock on the door was hear. Spidey walked up to answer it, and it was Johnny Storm. "Dude" stated Johnny "You forgot your boxes." said Johnny as he handed Spidey four boxes of stuff. Peter then asked "Wait, there were only two boxes before." Johnny said 'Well, we recovered more stuff from your apartment." Johnny then said "FLAME ON!" and flew away.

Spidey carried the boxes inside and dropped them in the kitchen. He then asked "Hey, where's the cereal?" Tomoki then said "We don't eat cereal." Spidey gasped, and said "O-oh. Okay. Pancakes?" Tomoki looked at him rather deadpan and said "Nope." Spidey then asked "What do you have?" "We normally eat toast, with some grapefruit. Sometimes different types of noodles or rice."

Spidey said "Oh, that's cool I guess." Tomoko's mother then walks in and she looks at Spidey and asks in Japanese "Tomoki, is this another one of your friends who are into cosplay?" Tomoki said "No, mother, this is the actual Spider-Man, who just so happens to be dating Tomoko."

She then noticed Tomoko sitting there and said "You're back? And you brought your boyfriend? Why did you do that?" Spidey interrupted before Tomoko said anything and he said "Well, you see, back in NYC, things got crazy, so I was thinking about staying here in Japan until things cool down."

She just looked at both of them and said "So, my daughter is dating the actual Spider-Man. Never thought I'd see that." Tomoko then said "It's crazy, but yet, I'm loving every step of the way." After breakfast, Tomoko and Spidey went up into Tomoko's room, and it didn't change one bit from when Tomoko left.

Spidey placed the two boxes and the ground, and noticed a box of tissues on the desk. He then asked "Were you sick before you left?" Tomoko blushed, and she tucked her head down. "No. Just things my hand and I used to keep busy." she said with a smirk. Spidey then giggled.

He kept on looking around, and he instantly got on the computer. He then said "**LET'S SEE WHAT FILES ARE ON HERE!**" Tomoko tried pushing him away, but that's hard to do that to a guy who has radioactive spider blood.

"Let's see" though the curious Spider-Man "Well, we have Otome games. Let's see what's in here. Yandere Dating Sim, Popular Girl Dating Sim, not as exciting as I think it would be. Hold on! Private folder..."

Spidey saw something that wasn't pretty. Arousing, but not pretty. Spidey grabbed one of the tissues from the tissue box, and started wiping his forehead.

Spidey then shuts off the video and asked "So now what?" Tomoko sat there and stated "I dunno."

So, they sat there for a few hours wasting time. Spinning around in that spinny-chair thing. Watching TV, with Tomoko hopelessly trying to get Peter turned on to anime. Peter then tried even more desperately to get Tomoko into comic books.

Then Tomoko got a call, and it was Yuu! She wanted Tomoko and Spidey to meet her at the coffee shop. So, Spidey changed into a more civillian-ish type of clothes. He and Tomoko decided to swing above the skyline though.

When they got there, they walked inside, and there, Yuu sat there, waiting for them.

Tomoko and Pete sat down at the same table as Yuu, and Yuu asked "Is this him? Is this Spider-Man?" Pete then smiled. "Yep. In the flesh." said Peter in a jovial tone. Yuu then said "Wow Mokocchi, he's much better looking than I would imagine him to be."

Peter then blushed as he said "I'm not that handsome." Tomoko looked at him and stated in a confident voice "Yes you are." Peter then said "Ladies, please." Though, on the inside he was thinking "I never got this kind of attention back at home. I'm loving this place."

Yuu then asked "So, what brings you here, why did you leave New York?" Peter laughed while saying "Well, a single homicidal man took control of the government, nearly ruined my life, and almost destroyed the entirety of New York, so I decided to stay away for awhile."

Tomoko then asked Yuu "So, Yuu-Chan, how's your life been since I left?" Yuu then said "Well, Mokocchi, certainly not as exciting as your life, but I've got a new boyfriend and-" Tomoko then just phased out at this point.

Peter then pooked her in the ribs and whispered in her ear "You could at least pretend to pay attention." Tomoko then whispered back "H-how can y-you e-" Peter interuppted her saying "My senses are keen."

Peter then got up, and walked into the bathroom. "Hey Mokocchi," asked Yuu "how's Spider-Man in bed? Is having sex with a super-hero all it's cracked up to be?" Tomoko smirks and states "It's better. Having a man that limber and strong allows for plenty of possibilities." Yuu giggles and says "I bet..."

Peter walks back in and asks "What are you two talking about?" Mokocchi smiles pervertedly and says "N-nothing. Right Yuu-chan?" Yuu smiles and proclaims "Yep!"

Peter began sipping his coffee until a large blast is heard outside. Peter said "Aw geez. Well, looks like I gotta go fight some Japanese crook. I'll be seeing you ladies after I fight whoever this kook is." Peter runs into the bathroom and out swings Spider-Man!

Spidey swings into the streets to see a familiar face. It was Shocker! Shocker looks at Spidey and groans as he yells "Goddammit! I moved here to get away from you!" "Well gee, Shock-head, maybe, just maybe, you should've made sure the Spider-Man wasn't following you." quipped the amazing Spider-Man.

Shocker then chortles, and turns his gauntlet power up to 9. "Prepare to be a splatter on the wall! Courtesy of your arch-enemy!" Spidey then stops and says 'Woah, woah, arch-enemy? Are you serious? I have to give that spot to Norman Osborn, or Venom. Even Ock. Hell, Mysterio is more of an arch-enemy than you!" Shocker proceeds to start blasting Spider-Man rapidly, but Spidey dodges the onslaught of sonic blasts.

Yuu looks out the window and proclaims "I always wanted to see a super-hero fight!..."


	26. Chapter 26:Triple Trouble

"Yeah, so did I," boasted Tomoko "but when you see them everyday..."

Outside, Shocker and the wallcrawler's fight got more aggressive. Spidey then laughed and said "Y'know Shocker, I've had my pathetic foes before, but you are simply the worst. I mean, ge-" "**SHUT UP!" **Yelled the thoroughly pissed Shocker. "I've had enough of your mouth!"

"Is that so? Well, I still have plenty of mouth to give!" stated the sarcastic web-slinger. Shocker got angrier and turned his gauntlets up to 10. "Eat this!" Shocker yelled as he blasted Spider-Man.

"Geez, pal, calm down. We can settle this over a nice game of you going to Japanese prison." The Japanese citizens didn't know what to think. They didn't know if this even was the real Spider-Man.

Inside the cofee shop, Tomoko looked around and saw a familiar face. It was Eddie Brock, she recognized him, not only by his face, but by the fact the Venom symbol was on the jacket he wore.

She froze up in fear, remembering that Eddie kidnapped her, and nearly killed her. Yuu noticed Tomoko looking back at the man and she asked "Mokocchi, what's the matter?"

Tomoko just said "N-nothing." Eddie then noticed Tomoko staring at him. He got up and began walking towards them.

Tomoko began to gasp for air until Eddie just walked out the door instead of trying anything suspicious.

Tomoko sighed and said "Everything's better..."

Back with the wall-crawler and the walking carpet, err I mean Shocker...

Shocker then began shooting larger streams of sonic vibrations, but, Spidey was able to dodge them far too easily. Shocker charged up his gauntlets to eleven, as he said "**Time to rock n' roll!**" Spidey then said "I hate it when you say that."

Shocker's gauntlets then exploded from a power overload. "I hate you..." muttered Shocker.

Spidey chuckled and said "Can't blame me for your defeat this time." Spidey then webbed Shocker to the ground, and he then walked back inside the coffee shop and into the bathroom where he changed his outfit.

He walked back out and sat next to Tomoko. "Ladies, sorry I had to leave. Business and all that, y'know." Yuu smiled and said "It's fine, -Man." Peter chuckled and said "My friends call me Pete."

While they were talking, a man with white hair thought to himself "Spider-Man's here? He must've followed me? How did he find me here though?" The man got up and pulled a pumpkin bomb from his sleeve as he muttered "Never though I'd be using one of these things again..."

*BAFF!* a large puff of smoke covers the area! Out flies the Hobgoblin as he said "Couldn't leave me alone, could you wall-crawler?"

Peter ran back into the bathroom and changed into his Spidey outfit again. He swung out and asked "So, I move to Japan, and my super-villain's decdide to come here too?"

Hobgoblin chortled as he said "I didn't follow you, you followed me! I moved here 5 months ago so I could retreat here! Too bad you had to come spoil my fun!"

Spidey then drop-kicked Hobgoblin as he snarked "Get lost, you two-bit ripoff!"Hobgoblin then smiked as he stated "Very well, but this isn't over! I shall be rid of you once and for all eventually!"

Hobgoblin then flew away, and Spidey ran into the bathroom to change his outfit once more.

Peter walked out and sat next to Tomoko again.

"Once again, I apologize, I didn't know he was gonna be here. Leave one Goblin, run into the other. What a load of Parker Luck." Peter said in a sorrowful tone.

Tomoko then stated "You don't need to be sorry, but that asshole is gonna be when you get your hands on him."

Peter smiled as he said "That's the spirit." Still though, in the back of Peter's mind, he was feeling a bit concerned. Hobgoblin was smart. Not as smart as Norman, but unlike Norman, he has control of his sanity.

Eddie Brock then walked back inside the coffee shop, and walked up to Peter. Tomoko began panicking again.

Eddie then said "Hey there, slick!" to Peter. Peter looked at him and said "Eddie..." Yuu just sat there, she had no idea who this man was, and why both peter and Tomoko appeared to have a disdain for him.

Eddie smirked and said "So, Parker, enjoying Japan. I know I am." Peter then asked "How'd you get you?" Eddie chuckled as he stated "I bummed a ride off of the Quinjet."

Tomoko was just wide-eyed. Remembering the construction site fight. She thought "Why isn't Peter kicking this guy's ass yet? He should be suffering a fate worse than death! H-he should be getting pounded to a pulp by Peter!"

Eddie looked at Tomoko and apologized. "Sorry about the construction site incident. I kinda lost my marbles there."

Tomoko got angry and said sternly "L-lost your marbles? N-no, you didn't! Y-you went byond 'losing your m-marbles and a-lmost m-murdered m-m-me and the only boy who has ever loved me! Y-you're a monster!"

Eddie looked down as he said "You're right. We are a monster. We want to make it up to you though. We want to help. We know we can't though. We're sorry for bothering you guys..."

Yuu then said "Sir. You don't have to leave." Tomoko looked at Yuu as she asked "Yuu-Chan, what are you doing?" Yuu smiled and said "Maybe he really is sorry." Tomoko got flustered and replied "I don't care if he is."

Peter then said "We all have a chance for redemption Tomoko. I refuse to let Eddie walk away. Eddie! Come back!" Eddie came back and sat next Yuu. He said "We're sorry if we're bothering you guys..."

"You're not bothering any of us. Right Tomoko?" said Peter as he nudged Tomoko. Tomoko looked sour. She muttered "Yeah, sure, whatever..."

A few minutes later, everyone was enjoying themselves, except Tomoko. She sat there looking out the window. Not even caring about what the other three were talking about.

Eddie got up and smiled. He said "Thanks for having us. We need to go now. If you ever need any favors, Pete, try and find us, and we'll try our best to help you!"

Yuu then said "Well, it's been fun, but I have a date with my boyfriend. Bye Pete! Bye Mokocchi!" Both Peter and Tomoko waved as Yuu walked away...


	27. Chapter 27:A Day At The Arcade

Afterwards, they left the coffee shop as well.

"You don't actually trust that maniac, do you?" Tomoko asked Peter. Still suspicious of Eddie Brock.

"I don't want to." stated Peter "But, I want to believe he's a changed man." He was optimistic that Venom would be good.

Tomoko looked at him with disbelief. "I don't think we should trust him." Tomoko said before she ended up tripping on the ground.

Pete looked at the falled Tomoko, he was panicking.

"A-are you okay? Do you need help? Do I need to call an ambulance?" Peter asked as he worried.

Tomoko got back up, and said in a sour tone "I'm fine. It happens alot."

"Anyway..." Peter began to say "what now?"

Tomoko smiled. "There's an arcade near here. We should go there."

Peter smiled as well. "Well, alright then."

They walked to the arcade and one game caught Peter's eye.

"Oh my gosh..." Peter muttered in an excited tone. He was feeling giddy at the game he saw.

"They have it. They really have it!" he said in an even more excited tone.

"What is it?" Tomoko asked, feeling curious about what Peter saw.

Peter walked right up to the Sinister arcade cabinet.

"I remember going to the local arcade when I was younger. I always played this game whenever I got the chance." Peter gushed, feeling nostalgic.

Tomoko then asked "So what? Just a game."

Peter looked at her with a crazed look "Just a game? This game was one of the best games they had! Just try it yourself to see!"

"Fine. Whatever..." Tomoko said as she looked in her pocket for change.

The game started up.

"So, what's the goal in this game?" She asked.

Peter gave instructions, saying "Shoot the meteors and collect the glowy orb things. Those are Sinibombs. Use the Sinibombs to destroy Sinistar when he appears in game."

Tomoko smirked as she proclaimed "Sounds easy enough."

And it was. Collecting the Sinibombs was an easy task. Avoiding the enemies was an easy task, but then something caught Tomoko off guard.

Inside the game, a mechanical voice proclaimed "**BEWARE I LIVE!**"

Tomoko stiffened up. "Wh-what was that?" she asked with fear in her eyes.

Peter said "It's the Sinistar! **RUN! RUN! RUN!**"

Tomoko began using evasive maneuvers.

The voice spoke again "**RUN COWARD!**"

Tomoko got angry and yelled "**STOP MOCKING ME!**"

Then Sinistar appear on the screen, and began flying ever so close to the ship.

Tomoko began panicking even more. "**WHAT DO I DO!? WHAT DO I DO!?**" she begged Peter.

Peter advised she use the Sinibombs.

She did, and Sinistar roared as he ate the ship.

Peter then pushed Tomoko to the side as he stated "Let a pro handle this."

Peter made the high score with ease. He boasted he played the game for most of his life.

Tomoko said while avoiding eye contact with Peter "I-it was a t-terrible game anyway..."

Peter scoffed at that. "Sure. Not being sore or anything about it, are ya?"

Tomoko then dragged him to the Po Po Po'n arcade machine.

Tomoko boasted as Peter was standing proudly "You think you're good? Let's see you beat me at this."

They started 2-player mode and looked pretty evenly-matched for awhile.

Then Peter started screwing up as Tomoko kept going strong.

Peter then got game over, as Tomoko won.

She stood there, breathing heavily, while her face was all red.

"St-still the best..." she boasted, as she gasped for air.

Peter stated as he avoided eye contact with her "L-lucky break. Anyway, let's play something where we work together towards a common goal!"

The both looked around until Spidey noticed an arcade machine. It was Rampage.

They began playing, and, evn though they thought they were cooperating, they weren't.

It was still a competition of who could get the higher score.

It was pretty close, but in the end, Tomoko came out on top. By a measly 100 points.

She boasted with prideful look in her eyes "You may be good at crime fighting, but you might want to stick with that."

"W-well, I-I'm just not f-feeling that well. Th-that's all." Peter said as he blushed.

Tomoko smirked. "Yeah. Sure."

They then both walked out, and the sun began to set.

"That was fun." Peter said as he grinned.

"Yeah, it was pretty fun." Tomoko said as she grinned with him.

Peter then began to hold her hand.

Tomoko looked down and then looked back up at him.

They both smiled at each other.

It was a silent walk on the way back to the house. Not that that was bad thing, mind you.

They both entered the house, and dinner was prepared.

Both Tomoko and Peter took theirs upstairs and walked into their bedroom.

Peter sat down on the bed, and Tomoko pulled out a drawing.

"I got this drawing from the beginning of high school," stated Tomoko, " some guy in art class drew it, it's an accurate portrait, isn't it?"

The drawing was that of Tomoko. It was a rather generic cute portrait of her though.

Peter looked at the picture and said non-chalantly "Nope."

"B-but, it's cute. A-are you implying I'm not cute?" Tomoko asked, looking slightly crazy.

Peter smiled as he said "You are. But, you're unique, and that drawing is quite generic. Your eyes are always tired looking, your hair is a mess, and your skin is pale, but, all that added up makes you look cute, at least, it does to me. Then again, I'm somewhat pale, I often have messy hair, and with all I do, I often look tired too, so, I don't know if I'm able to judge."

Tomoko ran right up and hugged him as she stated "You're pretty unique too."

Peter hugged her back.

Afterwards, the finished the food, and Tomoko laid down on her bed.

Peter decided to stay up for awhile longer though. Looking around.

Tomoko went to sleep though, and if she only knew she would be in for a rude awakening...


	28. Chapter 28:Realization

Tomoko woke up at her desk. Underneath her was a comic.

She looked at it, and it said The Amazing Spider-Man on the cover.

She looked at it in denial as she thought "D-did I just dream that entire thing? Th-this isn't fair!"

She began to slowly sob.

"I can't believe it. I meet a nice, handsome guy, and it's all just a fantasy! Some amazing fantasy, but still a fantasy! I'm destined to be alone forever, aren't I!?"

She then laid her head down on the desk as she cried.

"I-it was all in my head. I can't believe it..."

She then grabbed the Spider-Man comic, ripped it into pieces and threw it in the trash as she thought "This is what I get for getting into American comics..."

"Me being happy? That's crazy thought. It's never gonna happen, is it?" she thought with a psychotic look "**IS IT!?**"

She then lied down on the bed.

"What am I even doing here? I serve no purpose. I am insignificant, I could die right now, and it'd effect nothing..."

She was shivering, and she was trying to not cry more. She failed.

"What's the point of this going on? My life is a joke! A pathetic, cruel, practical joke. It makes sense the joke would be pathetic though. A pathetic joke for a pathetic girl..."

Her face was soaked with tears, and her sadness had reached an all-time high.

Before she could continue her sadness though, she found herself hearing a slight voice saying "Tomoko! Wake up!"

She woke up in her bed. She had been awoken by someone shaking her.

She looked up and it was Peter.

"I couldn't help but notice you were shivering and even crying while you were dreaming." said Peter, "So, I decided to wake you up. Is everything okay?" asked Peter, who was feeling concerned.

Tomoko smiled and sighed. "It is now..."

Peter hugged her as he spoke in a soft tone "Good. I'm glad it is."

He then kissed her on the head, and he laid back down.

Tomoko went to sleep as well.

Back in the USA

Norman Osborn sits alone in the containment area of the SHIELD helicarrier, which still laid in the ocean.

The containment area was dark. The only lights were red, as most of the power in the Helicarrier had gone out from Norman's rampage.

Norman himself was a pale green, and he still had boney growths on his body. His hair was slowly growing back, but he was still quite bald.

On the ground there was a Daily Bugle newspaper. Norman's eyes looked at it, and they went red.

He picked it up and saw Spider-Man on the cover, and he went beserk. He began screaming and laughing, and under the tones of these loud noises, the SHIELD agents hear "**DIE SPIDER-MAN DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE! I'LL WIN EVENTUALLY! DIE! DIE! NORMAN IS DEAD, THE GREEN GOBLIN LIVES!**"

The SHIELD agents prompted to remove the paper from Norman's room and Norman went back to sitting on his bed in silence. Nobody knew what he was thinking, he didn't emote. He just sat there, in the darkness.

One of the agents said "That Osborn fellow freaks me out. He's the only prisoner in this crap heap, but I'd rather be stuck in a Helicarrier with many prisoners instead of him."

Another agent said "Please, he isn't that dangerous."

A hand then grabbed the other agent, and the agent felt claws pierce his skin. He screamed, and other agents came to his attention, but they then tripped on something.

What was heard in the other room was screaming and a loud cackle. The agents got back up and began running again. What was heard next was a clanging in the ground.

They looked down and saw a silver spherical object. They looked at it closer, and that's when it began to emit smoke.

They passed out, and that was probably for the best. They'd be less likely to feel the pain that Norman would cause them.

After Norman finished them, he walked inside the engine room, and began tinkering around with the engine...

Back in Japan, Tomoko had woken up to see Peter looking outside the window.

She walks up to him and looks out the window.

"Miserable weather, huh?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. I'd be out fighting crime, but I hate going outside in this weather." Peter replied.

Outside, it was snowing. Hard.

"You ever go outside with spandex on, when it's -5 outside?" he asked her.

She replied with a no.

"Exactly." he stated "It's like what happens when your socks get wet while walking in the snow. It sucks."

Tomoko shuddered as she said "I hate it when that happens."

They then sat around for awhile. Nothing, amazing or spectacular went on, until Spidey looked outside, and he noticed an infestation. An infestation of symbiotes!

"Oh good God!" Peter yelled while looking outside.

Tomoko looked outside, and froze up.

There were tons of the monstrous creature roaming the streets.

Peter put on his costume and ran outside.

He began fighting off the symbiotes, and they were noticably weaker than natural symbiotes.

He asked himself "Who could be giving off so many symbiotes? Venom!"

Spidey began his search for Eddie, and that's when he found him fighting off many of the creatures.

He jumped beside him, and they both fought the abominations.

"Eddie!" Peter yelled "This had better not be of your doing!"

Eddie forwned. "It's not us!" he declared defensively "Why would we take on an entire population of people, Parker?"

Peter stated that was a good point. "But who's making them?" he asked.

"We sense..." he began to say "We sense them forming...in the...Ocean?"

They began to swing to the coast, and what did they see, but many symbiotes crawling out of an old warehouse.

Before they could walk in, a loud "HEY!" interrupted both of them.

It was Shocker.

"Oh boy, not again..." Spidey said ina tired and sarcastic tone "Oh Shocker, what am I ever to do?"

Shocker smirked as he said "How's about I **fry** you!"

He then shot a loud blast from his gauntlets, they seemed much more louder than usual.

Both Spidey and Venom got knocked back as Shocker laughed.

He walked towards them, and grabbed Spidey by the neck.

"Like my upgrades?" he asked "My boss gave them to me. If you thought that sting, wait until I get ya when you're this close!"

Spidey then smacked him across the face.

"I bet wouldn't sting as hard, as that did!" he snarked.

Shocker then dropped him on the ground, and blasted him.

A large scream come from Spidey's mouth, and he found himself lying inside a crater.

"You're dead, sucker." Shocker said as he pointed his gauntlets at Spidey's head. "Soon, the only remains of Spider-Man will be a bloodstain on the ground!"

Venom jumped at Shocker, and began to dig his claws inside his flesh.

"Eddie!" the wall-crawler yelled out "Stop that!"

Venom stopped, and just webbed Shocker to the ground.

Shocker yelled "**THIS ISN'T OVER! IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR FRIEND YOU'D BE DEAD BY NOW!**"

Spidey and Venom walked inside the warehouse, and found an elevator. An elevator that lead to a secret lab beneath the sea...


	29. Chapter 29:Doc Ock's Vengeance

They both went down inside the elevator, and saw went they got down, it was a huge labyrinth of corridors.

"How are we supposed to navigate this place?" Spidey asked, feeling frustrated.

"I dunno." Venom stated bluntly.

They botht hen heard laughter coming from one of the many hallways.

"I guess we follow the laughter." Spidey stated.

The both ran down the hall, and the laughing got louder, and louder, until they came up against the man behind the symbiote attack.

"Spider-Man. We meet again!" Stated a man with a thick German accent.

"Ock. Long time no see. I haven't seen you since those little brain games we played back in New York!"

Otto laughed, and he folded his hands. "Why yes" he stated "I recall that. I swapped my mind with your, in an attempt to become the better you. But then I realized, why be you, when I can be me. Who is better than you in every way."

Venom growled and said "Talk is cheap! **Let's fight!**"

Ock looked at Eddie and said "Calm down, my symbiotic friend. I have someone to play with you."

Carnage then walked inside. He laughed insanely and began to attack Venom.

"**COME ON, OLD MAN! LET'S DANCE!**" Carnage stated.

Venom threw an uppercut against Carnage's chin. Knocking him into another room.

"**You're on.**" he said as he leaped after Carnage.

Doc Ock then stated "Very well. Now, let us fight like gentlemen, as those savages fight off on their own."

Spidey then threw a punch to Otto in his gut.

"That is not how gentlemen fight, my Spider-Friend. But we can fight dirty if you please." Otto declared.

Spidey said "Come on, you half-witted madman!"

Ock got angry. "**YOU CALL THE GREATEST SCIENTIST MIND OF THIS GENERATION HALF-WITTED!?**" he asked in a homicidal, and pissed off tone of voice "**VERY WELL, NOW THE GLOVES COME OFF!**"

"Don't get snippety with me, Otto." Spidey mockingly stated "Also, you said the gloves are coming off, but you didn't take your gloves off, yet."

Otto began flailing his tentacles in rage, and Spidey dodged every swing.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me!" Spider-Man said in a mocking tone. "On second thought, nah. Nobody would want to kiss you! Not even me!"

Ock got angry, and his skin began to get red and moist from sweat.

"**WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP!**" he begged.

"Because," Spidey began to say "I really don't like you."

Ock, then finally got a successful hit. "Aha!" he yelled in a smug tone, "finally got you! Now let us see you make with the smart-alecky remarks!"

Spidey got back up, and smacked Otto in the face, effectively knocking him out.

Carnage and Venom, began taking their brawl into where it bagn, with Venom being knocked into the room Peter was in.

Carnagre leaped in after him. "REST IN **PIECES**, MAN!" Carnage said while laughing devilishly.

Venom got back up, and began fighting Carnage while he said "Not so fast!"

Spidey then joined Venom in the fight against Carnage.

Smacks were thrown around, as were punches and kicks, but in the end, Spidey ended up pulling a wire down from the wall, and he ended up shocking Carnage with it.

Many volts of electricity went through Carnage's body. Carnage screamed in pain while this happened, and then he stopped.

His smoking body fell upon the ground. He was twitching, so he was still alive.

Spidey and Venom both sighed in relief. Spidey began searching around the room, and found a switch.

The sign around the switch said "Deactivate All Symbiote Copies."

Spidey pulled the switch and the artificial symbiotes all died out.

"Well that was easy." Spidey stated. "It's usually harder."

Venom was already gone, and Spidey began to slowly walk away.

It appears one artificial symbiote lived though. And it crawled onto Ock.

Ock got up. This new monster screamed "**DIE, DIE, DIIIIIIIIIIIIE!"**

Spidey looked behind him to see this abomination. "It's never easy is it?" he asked.

Monster Ock, as it were, began to walk after Spidey. Spidey began to run, he ran as fast as he could.

The building began to explode due to unknown circumstances, and Spidey began to run even faster.

Monster Ock still kept up with him. Whether he be on feet, or tentacles, he was fast, and dangerous.

Spidey then screamed in a panicky voice "**HOW DO YOU KEEP UP!?**"

Ock just roard, and screamed. Every scream he made was gut-wrenching. They were loud, and disgustingly slimey-sounding.

Spidey, **and** Ock got away. It appears they would have to take the fight onto the streets.

Spidey leapt into roads, and Ock followed, still screaming.

People who saw this abomination were horrified. It's not every day you see a tentacled, slime monster in Japan that's outside, and **not** in Hentai.

Ock threw cars, poles, and everything he could get his tentacles on. Spidey got an idea though.

He leapt onto the back of Ock, and ripped a tentacle off, and the electric coming out of the sockets killed off the last artificial symbiote...

Spidey jumped onto the ground, relieved and glad.

Spidey then webbed Otto onto a cold, and frigid street lamp, afterwards, he finally walked away from an extremely busy day.

He realized something though, what happened to Carnage? He assumedly, passed out. But, he didn't see him, in the escape. Did he die?

He continued on though, and walked back in the Kuroki household, he was shivering, wet, and his teeth were chattering.

"Wh-what a day." he said, while checking the time. "A-and it's one One O'Clock. It's gonna be one of those days, isn't it?"

Tomoki looked at him, while sipping coffee. "What are you going on about?" he asked.

Spidey turned the TV to the news, and they were reporting on Ock's attack, and the discovery of the lab underneath the sea.

Spidey looked at Tomoki and said "Th-that's wh-what."

Tomoki looked at the news in shock. "Hmm. Stuff like that never happens here. Looks like you brought your crazy antics with you. Hmph. Nice going." he said in a dry, sarcastic voice.

Peter pulled off his mask and sat on the couch. "I-I guess I did..."

Tomoko walked down the steps, and saw Peter shivering on the couch.

She smiled, and ran down the steps. She hugged him, but then backed away. "You're all wet!" she said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Pete stated. He then got up and walked into the bathroom. When he walked out, he was in normal clothing.

"That's better. Dry, warm clothing..." Peter said, relaxed. He sat down on the couch next to Tomoko, who was watching some kind of anime.

"Watch this with me!" she said to him. "Please?"

Peter looked at her, and he said "Fine. Fine. But you'll have to watch something with me."

Tomoko smiled, and they watched it.

While watching it Spidey thought these various thoughts...

"This is weird."

"What the hell? Did he just transform into a robot, or did the robot just appear out of nowhere."

"This intro is loooooooooooooooong."

"I want to watch Batman, or Superman. Or both."

"These mechs ain't got nothing on Tony."

"I wonder if the Mandarin watches anime."

"What if Doctor Doom did? That'd be quite hilarious."

"This is okay, I guess."

"Suddenly magic! Just like anytime Doctor Strange appears."

"What's with this huge harem? We all know which one he's gonna end up with."

"Huh. So I guess all anime doesn't have tentacle monsters! Whoops, spoke too soon."

"That was enjoyable, I'm surprised."

After they finished, Spidey pulled out a DVD as he said "We're watching this next! Batman 1989!"

Tomoko said "Fine." and Spidey put in the DVD.

Tomoko thought these various things while watching this

"Batman is supposedly realistic. How realistic can a man in a rubber suit fighting crime be?"

"So Batman's parents get shot, and he becomes Batman. If my parents were shot, would I become an emotional wreck, or would I become like Batman?"

"The Joker is just some thug who got an accident? I thought he would've been, like, a huge crime boss, not the thug."

"I wonder if dating Batman would be different from dating Spider-Man?"

"I wonder what Yuu would think of this movie. Bet she wouldn't even care. I don't even know if I do."

"Just one love interest? What a loser!"

"Whoever this guy playing the Joker is, he's really freaking me out."

"So, Batman's parent were shot by the Joker, when he was just a thug? These coincidences are making my head spin."

"Joker dies from falling? What a letdown..."

"That was actually kinda good. Better than I expected at least."

They had no idea what to do after this though...


	30. Chapter 30:Norman's Comeback

Peter then had an idea! "So, you're so good at video games? I think I have the game where I could be you, with ease." he said, with confidence.

Tomoko looked him in the eyes as she said "You're on."

They btoh ran up stairs, and Peter pulled out a PS2. He plugged it in, and put in a skating game. He challenged her in a multiplayer match.

Tomoko scoffed at him, saying "Skating games are for babies, but fine, I'll show you how good I am."

They played 10 rounds. Each of them Peter won with ease.

"For babies, you say?" he asked her sarcastically.

"Th-the only reason I lost ie because I'm inexperiance!" she said defensively.

"Sure...sure..." Peter spoke with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? I bet you can't get that far in a dating game?" she stated. Confident in her skill.

Peter laughed. "Dating games? Pleeeeaaaaaase. Easy as pie."

Peter grabbed Tomoko's gaming device, and began playing the dating game.

He sucked. Hard.

While looking at Peter's screen, Tomoko said "Woah. How do you get negative points? How do you even choose that option? You're absolutely terrible at this."

Then it got to the explicit parts, and Peter dropped the game while screaming "**LEWD!**"

Tomoko laughed, while Peter said "I-I'm not used to this type of stuff is all."

"Oh come on, it's not gonna hurt you." she said in mocking tone. Peter replied by saying "It doesn't hurt me, but it hurts my eyes!"

After awhile, Peter went to sleep, but Tomoko decided to stay up late.

When Peter woke up, Tomoko was sleeping, but he decided he would go out for a bit and stop some villains.

He swung outside, and who did he see, but the Hobgoblin. Attempting to take down the wall-crawler, he threw bombs at him.

"We've played this game again, and again, Hobby, and each and every time you lose." snarked Spider-Man.

"I almost won, until you came here to take me out, you miserable little insect!" stated the angry Hobgoblin.

"First of all," Spidey began to say, "I'm technically an arachnid, and secondly, I didn't come here to stop you. You could've just hid away, and I wouldn't have even noticed you."

Hobgoblin then stopped lobbing bombs, and he said "Is that so? Well then..."

He then flew off on his glider at blazing fast speeds, too fast for Spidey to even think about chasing him.

He then sat down, on the roof as he muttered "Me and my big mouth..."

He then got a call on his StarkTech phone. It was Tony.

"Hello?" asked Peter. A man replied "Peter, it's me Tony, and I thought you might like to see this..."

A video then popped on on the screen, it was an NYC news report...

"Today in the news" a reporter began to say "A mad terrorist is beginning to bomb various landmarks around the New York territory. The man is suspected to be former industrialist and SHIELD director, Norman Osborn. His first attack was on the Daily Bugle. Not many people were killed, but plenty were injured. Norman, as we suspect, claims he wants to see Spider-Man, for 'revenge.'"

Tony then asked Spidey "What do you think? Spidey looked at the screen in horror. He then said "I suppose I need to go back to New York..."

He then swung back into the Kuroki household, and woke Tomoko up.

Whe she woke up, her eyes were barely open, until Spidey said "We need to head back to New York." That's when her eyes widened as she asked "Why?"

"Norman" Spidey began to say "Norman Osborn is why..."

Tomoko got up, as she groaned.

They began to walk out the door, until Tomoki stopped them, asking where they were going.

Spider-man looked him in the eyes, and he said "We're heading back to New York. They clearly need me."

Tomoki looked away, as he stated firmly "Fine."

Tony arrived in a Quinjet to pick them up. They got in, and the seat were pretty soft, far more soft than that of a normal Quinjet.

"What gives with these seats?" Spidey asked as the took off.

Tony looked at him, and smirked, saying "This is my personal Quinjet."

Spidey and Tomoko's faces went to shock, and they both looked down at the seats, their eyes still wide, and they both exclaimed in in unison "Ewwww..."

Finally they arrive in New York. The clouds covered up the sky, the leaves had turned from green to the various shades of orange and red. Summer was over, and Fall had begun, it begun in the worst way it could have.

Tony then showed him where Norman's next attack was currently happening, It was Peter's old apartment.

At least, they thought it was happening there, but suddenly, Norman flew in on a makeshift Glider, it's gears were showing, and it looked to only be half-complete and made from Helicarrier parts. He grabbed Tomoko and flew her to the apartment.

Spidey chased after Norman, hoping for this to be the final confrontation.

When he arrived, Tomoko was hog-tied, and Norman was on the roof, kneeling, with a gun in his hand. Spidey got up there, and suddenly, Norman, using his pale, slightly scaly hands, he handed Spidey the gun, and forced it to his head, which had hair once more.

Norman was laughing, as he said "PULL THE TRIGGER, PARKER! C'MON, DO IT!"

Peter tried to back away, but Norman wouldn't let him, his cold, cold grasp was too strong.

Spider-Man said "I'm not gonna do it, Norman." At this, Norman went beserk, as he began yelling "NORMAN IS DEAD, I AM THE GOBLIN! **I AM THE GOBLIN!**"

Spidey began to panic, as Norman then said "I've strapped bombs all over this apartment, unless you pull the trigger, everyone, including your girlfriend, dies! I've got enough bombs strapped on to this building, that the after-shock could reach Jersey!"

Spidey's eyes were wet, a mixture of tears and sweat, but, he had no choice, he had to kill Norman, or let all the innocents die, and he did. He pulled the trigger, and Norman fell to the ground, his blood covered the area around him, and even the Wall-Crawler's costume.

Spidey kneeled to the ground, and picked up Norman's corpse, that's when his Spider-Sense went off, and he noticed Norman's body heat picking up quickly.

He dropped the body, and stepped back, Norman bursted into flames, and out came his hulking monster form.

"**HAHAHA!**" he chortled, "**The bullet was infused with the Goblin serum. I now have the power to wreck the city! By the way, about the bombs? I lied! You lose, for the final time, Parker!**"

Norman then jumped from the roof, and onto the ground, his flames trailed where ever he went. He began throwing, or smashing anything he could. It was mass chaos, and Spidey felt it wa shis fault for pulling the trigger.

Spidey got pissed. He released Tomoko, and he jumped after Norman...


	31. Chapter 31:Grand Finale(And Bonus Stuff)

Spidey leapt onto the ground, and Norman turned his head to look at the Web-Slinger. "You see this?" He began to say "This is all your fault, you pulled the trigger, Parker. You could've prevented this."

Spider-Man screamed, and he leapts onto Osborn, and began throwing punches, Norman's flames were hot, but the intensity of Spidey's anger was hotter.

The punches were ineffective. Each one did little to no harm to Gobby. Norman began to chuckle, and he just threw Spidey onto the ground, and he stomped his head.

Tomoko ran down to the ground and she saw this. She saw Spidey was battered, his costume had been ripped in many places, and the stains of sweat, tears, and blood covered it. Tomoko began to cry, but that's when a loud roar was heard. It was the roar of a motorcycle...

Menawhile, Norman held Spidey by his neck, but he too heard the roars of the cycle. The noise got louder, and the sizzling of flames were here, and suddenly, a large hook was thrown into Norman's shoulder, and Norman let out a shriek of pain as he got dragged back, as the motorcycle's roar got louder.

Behind Norman, the demonic Ghost Rider was pulling him back. Johnny Blaze, as his human name was, dragged Goblin onto the ground. He then walked up to the fallen Goblin, and he spoke in a booming voice, "**LOOK INTO MY EYES!**" Norman couldn't help but look, and Norman's shrieks were painful to hear. All the pain he had caused others came rushing back to him.

Johnny, using his spiked gloves, begun punching Norman in the face, the beating left a grand mark on Norman's face, and he fell to the ground. Ghost Rider once again stabbed the chain's hook onto Norman's shoulder-blade.

Johnny walked onto his motorcycle, and he began driving, Norman got back up, and he tried to escape, but Ghost Rider began pulling him. Norman's claws dug into the ground, but Ghost Rider still dragged him on, a flaming portal appeared, and Ghost Rider drove into it...

The chain followed, and Norman began to scream "**NOOOOO!**" but it was too late, Norman was dragged into what was presumably Hell, to be punished for his sins, and the portal closed...

Tomoko kneeled to the ground, and she tried to pick Spider-Man back up, but, she wasn't that strong. Peter wasn't getting back up. She got back up and walked away, her eyes were wet with tears, but she didn't show it.

It was over, Norman had done it, he had finally taken down his age-old foe. He went to Hell for it, but it was worth it in his eyes, to finally have won. To have finally taken down the Spider...

Or did he? Peter got back up, he began to cough, and he was weak in getting up, but he did. Nothing could stop him, no matter what. Peter was badly battered, and he was on the verge of death, but he got up anyway.

His eyes began to open, and he saw the scrapes on the ground, and the flames on the ground. He said "Oh god...my back is killing me...my head is killing me *cough* I think my everything, including my lifestyle, is killing me right now..."

Tomoko looked back to see Peter was alive and well, okay, not that well, but he was indeed alive...

She ran back and hugged him, and he hugged her back. It was finally over. A heavy burden had been lifted from Peter's shoulders, the shadow of the Goblin no longer hung over the city...

10 years later...

"Exactly ten years ago today," a female reporter on the TV began to say "The Oscorp CEO's father and former Oscorp CEO himself, Norman Osborn died. Harry Osborn, the current CEO, says he has no plans to honor the 10th anniversary of his father's death, stating 'My father was a monster who deserves no recognition.' Right he is, as we all know now, due to SHIELD leaking the files, Norman was a-."

A woman walks up to the TV and turns it off as she shudders. She was pale, had large, green eyes with dark rings under them, somewhat messy black hair, and was pretty attractive. She wore casual clothing though, a bright blue shirt, and dark jeans.

She sat down, and continued to write something, but not for long, as a ring was heard from the door. She got back up and walked to the door. She opened it, and there stood a tall man, he was built, his hair was brown, and scraggly. He had a Five O-Clock shadow, his eyes, that of a deep hazel, and he wore a lab-coat, a little bowtie, and a dress shirt with dress pants.

The man hugger the woman, as he said in a husky voice "Tomoko, looking as pretty as ever, I see." the man said. The woman blushed, "I wasn't always this pretty, Pete." she spoke with a smirk.

Peter smiled, and he said "Oh come on, I remember you being this cute when we first met." Tomoko laughed, as she walked to the counter, pulled out a picture and walked back.

She showed Peter a picture of a young woman, her hair was scraggly, her eyes were sunken in, with those same black rings under her eyes and she was extremely petite. It was a picture of Tomoko when she first met the strapping young lad known as Peter Parker.

Peter looked at the pic "Just as cute as ever..." he said just before he kissed her on the nose.

"Hey, ' -Shot'" she said in a smarmy voice "Aren't you supposed to be at Oscorp? Aren't you working on some secret projectw ith your best friend?"

Peter chuckled and he said "Harry's letting me out early today. He knows that today is the anniversary of the day that a monster was taken from the Earth. Besides, aren't you supposed to be working on that comic of yours?"

Tomoko looked at him, and said smugly "It's a manga Peter, besides, it can wait, it's already become a best-seller."

Peter looked at her too, and he stated in an even more smug voice "Oh please. It's not a manga if it's being written in America and published under a comic book company. What company is that anyway? Marvel or something like that, kinda obscure, but they've been picking up. Started out writing fake stories, but they later wrote stories about me and my Avenger and X-Men buddies. It was co-founded with my old apartment landlord and a few other guys back when they were young."

Tomoko got flustered, "It's a manga, okay?" she proclaimed in a rather annoyed voice.

Pete got a chuckle out of that and he said "Okay, okay, geez, if it bothers you _that_ much."

They both laughed, and Tomoko then asked "Hey, aren't you supposed to be fighting crime?"

Peter said "Oh man, that's right! Thanks for reminding me!" The absent-minded Peter ran upstairs, changed into his Spider-Man outfit, and swung away into the distance.

Tomoko ran outside, and saw Spider-Man leave. She thought as she looked at him "His ass is still as nice as the first time I met him..."

THE END.

Alright, the stories over, all that's gonna be left here, is like, random stuff from the author, okay? So, if you don't feel like reading that crap, then go ahead and leave.

Anyway, yeah, some people may ask "Why in the name of Hell did somewhat write this?" I can answer that for you.

I wrote it because, well, it seemed like a fun idea to merge these two universes that have almost nothing in common, and run with it. That and, really, the main protagonists of both stories this Fic is based on can never catch a break, so I decided "Okey-dokey then, maybe I can make two unlucky characters happy in a story that doesn't even matter."

And I did. I mean, that ending is pretty happy if you ask me. So, if you have any questions about the story, ask me. Or leave a review, if you want, you don't have to, but it'd be nice. Just, letting you know. Alright, catch you in my next fanfic, which will be Spider-Man related again, this time, it's not gonna crossover with anything though, except for the rest of the Marvel Universe if that really counts, so for now, so long, and thanks for reading!

THE END (I mean it this time!)


End file.
